


I’d do it in a heartbeat,Always.

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal., Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kara and Lena - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, SuperCorp, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: What if it was Lena on that plane to Geneva?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER TEXT. 

 

Kara is ecstatic and oddly chipper than usual looking at her phone. 

 

‘Lena<3 Sent you a Video’ 

The notification on her phone said. 

It was a Video of puppies. They’ve been sending each other different videos of the most random and cutest thing they could think of. 

‘They are so cute!!!’ She sent Lena. Knowing Lena might be on a very boring board meeting to have this conversation with her. 

 

“I don’t pay you to look at your phone and Giggle Kerah! Now go get me that lettuce wrap!” Cat Grant snapped at her. 

 

“N-No of course!” And she quickly shoot Lena a text of goodbye before putting her phone away. 

 

“What are you waiting for? Go! Chop chop!” Clapping her hands in front of kara making her scurry away. 

 

———

“How’re things with you and Lena?” Winn asked Kara out of nowhere. 

 

Kara smiled the most sincere she could muster.  
Winn may have hit on her and she may have rejected him but Winn her dearest friend was outmost the happiest when she told him about her dating Lena. 

“Well We’re good. I mean I should thank you for telling me about the ‘Wha-pow’ thingy or I might’ve pushed away the thought of ever dating a girl” 

It’s true Winn asked her out but eventually she had a ‘date’ from this app that said they had 82% compatibility based on its algorithm. But things happened she bumped into a certain Luthor and totally forgot about her date because the moment they locked eyes. ‘Wha-pow’ was the only thing that registered kara’s mind. 

“I told you so...” and Winn laughed. 

She beamed to her friend and continued her work,mostly sitting and answering calls for Ms.Grant and fetching her Lettuce Wraps and Salads. But at least she has a job. 

 

-

 

Later that day she met with Lena just outside L-Corp. Kara may or may not have insisted Lena to come over just after her work at Catco to watch her new DvD ‘ Ralph breaks the Internet’ 

Of course Lena can’t say no to her. Not when she pouts anyways. 

As they entered Lena’s Car and it started its way to Her apartment, Kara can’t help but notice Lena’s hair, a beautiful braid cascading down her pale shoulders. 

“Your hair is so pretty, Can I touch it?” Kara said looking at Lena’s perfectly braided hair 

“nO” 

“Please Lena?” 

 

For the Second time Lena said no, Her Eyebrows raised questioning what might’ve gotten to Kara to be this level of stubborn. 

 

“Pl—-“ 

“Kara nO” Lena said for the third time. trying to suppress her laughter at how adorable kara is right now. 

“Okay...Okay...” she sighed defeatedly and slumped her shoulders for a more believable effect and of course her very infamous pout. 

 

“No Kara Danvers No” frustrated and amused at how good of an actress kara can be lena said exasperatedly 

 

“What? I’m not saying anything” Kara looked at her smugly with a cocky grin. 

How Lena wants to wipe off that stupid grin off of her Girlfriends mouth with her own if not only they’re in her moving car and is just minutes away from Kara’s ... not that their relationship is unknown to the world but Lena knows to herself, once she started kissing Kara there’s no stopping point and she doesn’t want her chauffeur and the public to have a very live show of her and Kara making out. Which in her case would end up front page in every gossip magazines and tabloids. 

“ Yes! Argghh I know but Ugh No! “ 

With that kara let out a hefty laugh in which Lena answered with an eye roll. 

“ you are insufferable” 

Kara’s Laughter roared inside the car once again. 

“And so I’ve been told.” 

 

The car haste to a stop in front of Kara’s building.  
Kara opened the car door for Lena and held out her hand for Her to Hold onto. 

Blushing,Lena smiled sweetly at her. And who is she to not smile back to Lena? 

 

They walked up Kara’s building side by side shoulders touching and both of them Giggling at some funny jokes Kara said. 

 

“Go change into something more comfortable Lee, while I set up the DvD” Kara said searching for the dvd somewhere in her bag. 

 

As the take out’s they’ve ordered came and so when Lena emerged from Kara’s bedroom the Dvd is long set and they cuddled up on Kara’s couch. Lena leaning her head on kara’s shoulder feeling content and happy eating Chinese and watching Cartoons which she’d never imagined herself doing so. 

 

———

 

The Movie came to an end eventually and this is it. Kara wants to tell Lena she’s an Alien. She’d been waiting to tell Lena this part of her. She doesn’t care anymore if Alex gets mad or something. All she knows is she can’t lose Lena just because she’s been lying and Hiding this part of her. 

 

“I have something to tell you”

“I have something to tell you” 

They said in unison. Lena looked at her brows furrowed. 

“You can go first Lena” She offered and smiled. 

“Oh...well I have this business conference in Geneva next week” 

Oh... She can’t tell Lena now. She can’t have Lena distracted because of her. Because of this. 

“So you won’t be attending Game night next week?” 

 

“I suppose..” 

 

“Now You have to attend this Friday right? Tell me you will” kara asked silently pleading for her to say yes. 

“If that’s how it has to be then yes... I’d be gone for two weeks anyways what is a better plan than to spend my last Friday here with...you” 

 

Kara raised her fist up in the air and shouted a big ‘Yes’ that earned both a Groan and a Giggle from Lena Luthor. 

 

“So what is it you’re about to say?” 

 

Oh that.. 

 

“I want more potstickers?” Kara said unsure and she knows Lena knows she’s lying but is not going to say anything about it. 

 

Kara worried her lower lip the moment Lena got up to get her more of her food. Disappointed at how bad Lena’s conference’ timing can be. 

‘I guess I’ll have to wait for two more weeks’ 

Kara thought, deflating off all the courage she had trouble building up. For Rao’s sake she’s been on the edge for the past week. Dying to tell Lena about ‘That’ part of her so bad that it’s eating her alive. 

“Kara,are you sure you’re okay? I can cancel—“ 

 

“No, I’m Fine. You should go. I’d be here still after two weeks Lena. I’m not going anywhere” 

Kara answered cutting Lena off before she could even finish what she’s about to say. 

Lena eyed her still skeptical but then nod and sat back next to her handing Kara her food. 

 

The Night dragged on and Lena has to go home. Kara once again failed to Tell Lena her biggest and deepest secret and she can feel it and she knows this will all blow up very badly right there and then. 

But she also knows that it is her fault and hers alone. 

And if she spent the whole night staring into space and not having even blinked. You can’t blame her. 

 

For losing so much, that she’s afraid Lena might be the final straw. No one can Blame her,The Last daughter of Krypton for being afraid. No one. 

 

Kara Silently prayed to Rao. To give her the strength and Courage to tell Lena Everything.  
She may be invulnerable and she may have powers but she’s also a person, capable of feeling emotions. 

And if Kara imagined the worst scenarios in her mind no one can tell her she’s overthinking things. Because she knows Lena. And trust is the most precious thing for her. 

And if Lena hates her for lying. Then Kara can’t Blame her for it. 

 

But She knew all too well that the moment she hurt Lena. It would break her just as twice.  
And she knows no one could fix her but Lena. 

It will always be about Lena. Her precious Lena. 

 

Friday came along nicely, Kara started her day with her regular two servings of sticky buns from Noonan’s with a promise of a Lunch date with Lena Later at L-corp. 

She had picked up Ms.Grants Latte and did all that stuff She makes Kara do every morning. 

“Good morning Kara!” T’was Winn with his usual Checkered Polo and Brown Cardigan. 

Kara smiled. “Hey Winn, Game night Later okay? Lena’s coming!” She said excitedly. 

“Oh..she is? That’s Great! But I thought she was supposed to go next friday?” 

Memories of her ‘supposed to be plan’ came rushing back to Kara and so is her late night endeavors of every worse reaction Lena could have once the cat is out of the bag. 

“Well, Change of Plans? She have this conference at Geneva for the next two weeks” Kara then shrugged. 

And just like everyday she caught that familiar whining,rants and complaints of a Woman of power coming from her Private Elevator. 

“She’s here” kara said trying to avoid having this conversation with her friend or just talking in General and just like that the Elevator dinged revealing a petite blonde. Walking confidently amongst her employees. 

“Good Morning Ms.Grant!” The woman mostly Ignored her 

 

“The only reason I bought this building is because it had a private elevator. That way I don’t have to get soaked in cheap cologne every morning getting to my office. Find out who used it, have them reprimanded, or bathed, I don’t care which.”  
Was Cat Grant’s long tirade matching her short but strong strides. 

 

“Here’s your Latte.Hot.” Kara then joined her march to her office giving Ms.Grant her latte and taking her bag for her. 

Cat sighed “ that’ll be new and different” 

Kara the obedient assistant she is continued tailing her boss of course, note pad in hand. 

“ I have a meeting with the board at Lunch so Cancel sushi with my mother” 

And then She paused and feigned to think for a split second “Oh... and cancel my therapist I won’t be needing it if I’m not seeing my mother for lunch” she added before taking a single sip from her latte and tossing it to the trash bin. 

“I’ve emailed a list, prepare termination letters for the tribune employees as noted. But it would be so nice if you hand wrote them” 

“You’re downsizing the tribune?” Kara blurted out seeming to realize what she had just said and that It cannot be undone. 

“ but that was your first acquisition” Kara replied. Which again got ignored by her boss. 

So Instead Cat Grant ordered her something to do. Because that’s what her job is. 

“ Go see if the new art director has the lay out ready. “ 

But Instead of going her way and leaving her boss alone. Kara stood still with a frown on her face. 

“It’s not that I don’t see your frown, it’s just that I don’t care enough to ask why it’s there” 

She’s not Kara if she doesn’t argue, is she? 

“ All those people, they’re going to lose their jobs. What’s going to happen to them? To Their families?” 

Earned nothing from her boss. Not even her attention. So she decided to keep going. 

 

“ they don’t have to downsize at the daily planet.” 

The words which seemed to do the trick and have her boss’ attention just where she needs it to be. 

Eyebrows raised looking at her with an ‘ are you serious?’ Expression laced in it. 

“Metropolis has a person who wears a cape and flies around performing heroic acts.”  
contemplating on her next words she said. “ The planet puts this superlative man on their cover 54% of the time” 

Cat the powerful woman she is, quickly diverted her attention back to her paperworks 

“ you wanna save the tribune? Go find me a hero Kerah.” 

Kara all but huffed before turning her back into her boss “Kara” she muttered silently. Wondering if her boss will ever get her name right. She’d been working for her for three years! For Rao’s sake three long years! 

 

As told Kara met some ol’ guy named James Olsen who happens to know her cousin. ‘Superman’ 

It wasn’t long after that kara was in a long queue in Her Favorite Chinese for her and Lena’s Lunch take out. And kara all but speed walk all the way to L-corp.  
Having the privilege to be let in at all times is fun, Kara thought so. They don’t poke her and scan her much plus that she’s here all the time so and she’s dating Lena too. 

 

“Hi Jess!” Kara Quipped placing a paper-bag down Lena’ assistant’s Desk 

“Ms.Danvers! You didn’t have to! But thank you” Jess Replied with a smile. 

Kara,grew accustomed of bringing jess treats mostly because of what happened before. She kind of thought jess hates her because of that one time she just barged in on Lena. 

“Is she free?” well, she learned to ask now since she can’t have herself disturbing Lena and her very Important meetings. 

“She is. You can come in whenever you’re ready” 

Kara doesn’t need to be told twice. She just checked herself for a brief moment and continued to knock on Lena’s door before swinging it open. 

“Hey, You Beautiful you.” 

Lena was a sight to be hold. A streak of sunlight on her back Illuminating her raven black hair and her pale skin like she’s some goddess who decided to step down from Mt.Olympus. Wearing of course her black and tight pencil skirt and a blue button up with two buttons undo on top. 

“Hey, How’s your day darling?” 

Lena smiled back at her. Which Immediately put Kara in a puddle she can’t stop staring still not Believing she’ dating this Genius CEO. 

“Fine, I guess?” 

Lena stood up and gave her a brief hug before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“AhHhh. Now It’s all better” Kara Joked. 

 

“You’re a dork” 

 

Pulling out the contents of the paper bag she brought, Kara stopped hastily remembering today’ Lena’s last day on National City if not for the next two weeks. 

“Hey, We Have Game night Later okay? Be sure to leave Work Early” 

Well, Kara has always been chastising Lena for staying at L-corp Far too Late than necessary. But She got herself one hell of a stubborn Girlfriend so she just deals with the matter on a daily basis, Always Reminding Lena to go eat and go Home eventually her girlfriend does. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t Miss it for the world,Love. “ 

 

Kara and Lena continued eating and sharing stories of what had happened on their day and if Lena had to push back her 1 pm meeting to 1:30 just for thirty minutes more with her Girlfriend no one batted an eye. 

And if Kara Bribed jess to coax Lena out of L-corp before seven the said Secretary all but happily obliged. 

_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Text. 

 

Lena was finishing up, she was really, but she got all hung up on sending Business Emails and arranging the paperworks for Tomorrow’ so she doesn’t have to be that type of person who were all jammed and cramped. She’s done all the things she’s supposed to do before she leaves National City for two weeks. Paperworks and Blue prints already packed along with some of her presentations she’s going to ride a business plane with all of her business associates because as much as she wanted to fly on her jet she was required to fly with the rest of those sharks. 

A gentle knock startled Lena and Jess poked her head inside Lena’s office. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you but... Ms. Danvers Paid me extra to get you out of this office in say...5 Minutes from now” and if jess failed to hide her teasing smile Lena doesn’t blame her. 

“Is that so? Can’t I pay you double Ms.Huang?” 

Jess feigned a thinking expression before shaking her head vigorously 

“Ehhhh? No. I’m Very Loyal to Ms.Danvers, Ms. Luthor. ” at this Lena can’t help but laugh at her Girlfriend’s antics and here’s her assistant always up for the trouble That Kara brings her. 

“It’s saddening to see how the tables have turned, you were very loyal to me weren’t you? Where have I gone wrong Jess”. 

Lena, just being Lena rides on with her Friend’ and Girlfriend’s little trouble. While fixing her things one last time and actually standing up bag in her hand and phone in the other. 

“I’m sorry Ms.Luthor but I can’t seem to say no to a Danvers’ pout and sad eyes. It’s just pure Evil” 

To this Lena can relate. 

“Yeah, I second the motion, now come along Jess. If I’m going home early so are you, there’s no point for you to be here if I’m not.” 

Smiling, jess opened the door for her boss before following her tracks,already prepared to leave the office to spend her night at home with her family. 

meanwhile Lena’s driver is waiting for her down the lobby of L-corp ready to bring her to Kara’s apartment. 

____

 

Kara is restless, she badly wants Lena’s first game night with them to be perfect so she may or may not have move her furnitures more than three times until she finds it perfect enough. 

“Kara, Will you please stop moving things?”   
Alex deadpanned. 

“Alex’s right, Little Danvers. Everything’s already perfect you don’t have to worry” Maggie chipped in. 

 

Kara made sure Maggie would bring all that healthy stuff enough for her and Lena because Kara knows that when it comes to something Healthy she’s not the one to be in charge of. The most healthy food in her chart is a french fry because it was a potato and Lena said Chocolate is not a fruit so there’s that. 

“Is the salad ready?” 

 

“Oh God, My sister’s a gay mess.” 

 

Maggie, Chuckled the one that shows off her deep dimples. “Yes, Little Danvers for the nth time The salads are ready. The pizza with all those veggies is on its way too and of course the ones with all the meats too. The Vegan Ice cream would suffice for me and Lena” 

The door opened and the three of them held their breaths thinking it’s already Lena. 

“Oh hey guys! I have the board games and of course Mario Kart!!!” Winn said gleefully And He received three dejected looks. 

Kara continued being a gay mess. While Alex and Maggie cuddled up on the sofa fighting over with Winn of which game they should play first. 

But before 7:10 Hit the clock a doorbell disturbed their quiet argument about which Ice cream Flavor is better. Kara all but super sped to reach the door. 

Sighing in so much anticipation she opened it just as fast as humanly possible revealing a post-Work Lena still in her work clothes. Her hair might be slightly disheveled but her make up is still on point.

“Hey, Darling” Lena Greeted Kara, Who’s still eyeing her like they didn’t saw each other a few hours ago. 

“Lena! You’re here! Hi!!” Kara gave Lena a long warm embrace before backing out of Her Personal space. 

“Of Course I’m here. I told you I wouldn’t miss it for the world, didn’t I?” 

Kara gave her a sheepish smile before nodding, having to hear Lena’s erratic heartbeat, Kara knew Lena is very nervous which immediately made her nervous for Lena. Adjusting the frame of her glasses Kara held Lena’s Hand. 

“Hey, It’s okay. Don’t be nervous Alex will like you just fine. Trust me” Squeezing Lena’s hand for assurance before opening the door wide enough for them to come inside and shutting it off with her left foot. 

 

Alex and Maggie miraculously behaved beside each other while Winn can’t help but gape at the sight of Lena Luthor. 

“Lena, this is My sister Alex and her Girlfriend Maggie and you know my friend Winn”. 

Alex, far and foremost was the least excited about kara dating a Luthor but who’s she to go against what makes her sister happy? So Alex is basically here to know Lena because her sister is the most trusting Alien she know and it’s her job to protect her and so she’s here to see if Lena’s intentions are pure. Of course it was to her knowledge that Lena doesn’t know kara’s an Alien... not yet. 

Maggie stood up and extended her arm to Lena. “Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD, Nice to meet you Little Luthor.” 

Lena did flinched at the sound of her Last name being spoken in a friendly manner, having used to hearing it with some spite and disgust but Lena accepted Maggie’s hand carefully. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Detective.” 

Winn stood up next “Oh my Gosh! You’re really here! Lena Luthor in the flesh!” 

Kara and Lena giggled at Winn’s fanboy antics. 

“Hello Winslow” 

And Lastly t’was Alex’s turn to introduce herself. 

“I’m Alex, Kara’s Older Sister. “ extending her hand to Lena who cautiously shook it then everyone settled down except kara and Lena. 

 

“Oh, right I have prepared comfortable clothes for you. It’s in my bed, do you want to go and get change?” 

Lena nodded and followed kara to what she assumed is Kara’s bedroom. 

“So, I hope you like them just as fine too?” 

Kara, Can’t help but ask Lena. Wanting to have a verbal approval from her. 

“Of course I like them, Darling you don’t need to worry about that. Instead worry about them liking me” 

Kara shrugged and leave Lena so she could change into Kara’s clothes. 

 

“So... What d’you think Alex?” 

Kara worries too much because the people in her life might not see how she sees Lena. And she can’t have it that way. Lena is not her family. The Luthor names doesn’t deserved her, she’s way too good for everybody. 

Lena Might’ve been cold and reserved but she’s soft inside she doesn’t show it to just anybody but to Kara she’s the Lena she’s supposed to be. She doesn’t pretend to be anyone or that All Mighty Genius CEO who took over Lex-corp and renamed it to L-corp. 

“I’m going to give her the benefit of the doubt, I can see how much she makes you happy.” 

Kara can’t help but smile. That’s all she wants. A chance for Lena to prove herself to everyone. 

 

Lena reappeared in the living room wearing kara’s sweatpants and cozy sweatshirt, Kara was left dumbfounded at the sight of Lena. This wasn’t the first time she’s seeing Lena out of her business clothes but It’s rather rare to see her in such clothings. And she’s so damn beautiful and Kara was left to stare at her girlfriend. Free of make up and all that CEO persona seeming to go with it. Lena looks so young and her beauty is ethereal. 

“So, What should we play first??” 

 

“Let’s play Monopoly!” Winn suggested. Everyone more likely to agree with him they all gathered up in the table with Kara and Lena sitting on the floor, Alex and Maggie on the love seat and Winn on the other sofa. 

“I...I don’t know how to play Monopoly” 

All of them stared at Lena in shock, Lena Luthor doesn’t know how to play Monopoly 

“What? Well, we’re going to fix that tonight!” 

 

And Kara, Made it her mission to have Lena Learn all the ropes of Monopoly. They decided to play double. Kara and Lena Versus Maggie and Alex and Winn as the banker. They were enjoying collecting money and all that passing Go and Landing on jail or just on free parking until Alex and Kara became slightly... Okay...Very Competitive against each other which was more likely to happen. What surprised them was Lena being all competitive. 

So when Lena beat them for the third time when they decided to play against each other, everyone stared at her dejectedly. 

And Lena looked back at them innocently 

“What? I don’t like losing.” 

And Alex sighed “ That’s it. We’re done playing Monopoly. “ Maggie giggling beside her and Kara with her smug smile. 

“ Alex doesn’t either but you’re a CEO. I’m not surprised you beat us all at Monopoly” Kara laughed at the sight of her sister’s sour face. But she’s happy that Alex is already warming up to Lena. After all this is what this Game night is about. 

“Let’s play Mario Kart, Let’s see if you can still beat me there Luthor” 

Kara and Maggie settled on watching Lena, Alex and Winn play against each other. Of course it was once Lena knew what does the controller do. It didn’t fazed Kara to Learn that Lena have never played any board games. Or just anything except poker. They Learned that the hard way. Lena beat their asses at poker and Alex almost flipped the table if not for Maggie. 

Alex was taking a hard turn when Lena bumped into her Kart and they both fell off course which made Winn the 1st runner up of the race. Both Lena and Alex can not accept defeat so they did another round of Mario Kart. 

At Last All of them seemed to have enjoyed the night with Alex and Lena being an all out nerd talking about science stuff With Winn for some techs which left Kara and Maggie to Clean the place. 

“Well, She’s nice Little Danvers.” 

Maggie, Smiled at her and placed an assuring pat on her shoulders. Kara smiled back and look at where her Sister,Girlfriend and friend is talking. 

“I know, Maggie. I just hope the world would see her past her Last name. She’s more than just a Luthor” 

 

Winn bid them goodbye first. Telling them he still has a game on pause that needs to be played. Alex and Maggie followed him not long after wanting to retire early for the night both having to go to work the next morning. 

“So, I hope everything’s alright?” 

Lena said fiddling with the hem of Kara’s Sweatshirt which Kara found cute. Lena looks so small and fragile and Kara wants to just wrap her up in a bubble wrap and protect her from the mad world.   
Kara smiled warmly at her. “Everything’s perfect Lee. You need not worry. They Love you just fine.” 

Lena answered with a hum and a slight nod skeptical if she passed Kara’s sister’s standard. Of course she knows those scrutinizing looks Alex gave her at first. It was the looks people gives her when they learn she’s a Luthor, a Sister of a madman and all that Crap they call the Luthor name. Well, It’s not like Lena can Blame them at all. Lex is indeed a madman. 

“Oh Lee, Please stop doing that. This is not some kind of Test for you to pass. Alex may be a little skeptical and all that at first but that’s just her nature because she’s a big sister and...and... She seemed to like you already. Well, Not when you beat her at poker and Monopoly she’s really mad” kara said recognizing those looks on Lena’s eyes, she thinks everything’s a test for her to pass so people would like her. But it’s not, Not with Kara. And Kara is going to make sure the world would see Lena just as Lena and how good she is. 

Lena Laughed at Kara’s sentiment which made Kara relax a little bit. 

“I know Kara and I understand.” 

Kara joined Lena on the couch and side hugged her girlfriend content on Lena’s presence beside her. 

“So You’re really going to Geneva for two weeks huh...” 

 

“Kar, It’s just two weeks!” Lena Giggled and nudged Kara playfully which resulted in a full Kara Danvers Evil pout. 

Lena can’t help but roll her eyes at Her Girlfriends gestures. She can’t believe her luck that she met the dorkiest person on the Planet. 

“I know. But I’ll miss you still” 

Kara, Gave Lena a chaste kiss on the side of her head before resting hers on the crook of Lena’s shoulder While Lena enjoys Kara’s unusual heat and she snuggled closer to her. 

“I’ll miss you too.” 

 

Both fast asleep on the couch pressed closer as humanly possible, Lena Enjoying Kara’s warmth and Kara content on The sound of Lena’s steady heartbeat that always lulls her to the deepest slumbers she ever had. 

‘Two weeks... Two weeks and I can finally tell her who I really am’ was Kara’s last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dua Lipa won 2 Grammy Nominations yesterday! And Mel Got Engaged! Here’s an Update. The 3rd Chapter is pretty much done It won’t take long! 
> 
> All Mistakes are Mine! :>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines. This was much longer than I intended it to be. And I forwent sleep so I could write this because I’d rather update than have a date. Enjoy!

 

 

Chapter Text. 

Sunday Came and Lena is at L-corp finishing some more work before she needs to go later that day. She did stay Saturday at kara’s and spent the whole day cuddling and kissing with her but she’s back to her corporate world Like she’s been woken up from a fairytale like dream. 

Kara didn’t hid her dismay the moment Lena left her apartment last night and Lena can’t do anything about it because as much as she wants to stay with Kara everyday she just can’t... well, Maybe she can but not yet. 

And now Lena has to go to some Crap Business Thing in Geneva with old business men who thinks of her like a fool. Well, She’s no fool as she had manage to pull Luthor corp up from the dumpster where it had been and as she tries her very best to make it a force for good. 

Now, L-corp is excellently competing against other outstanding companies such as Lord Industries.  
They might say behind every great man is a woman, But Lena would never know because she have never stood behind a man. 

“Ms. Luthor, everything’s already settled. Would you want to go out,while we wait for your departure?” 

T’was jess, and Of course she’s coming with Lena. Because Lena can’t think of a more better and extraordinary person to bring other than jess, in reality she only has jess to bring so there’s that. 

“I’d be meeting with Kara for Lunch before I go. That would only take an hour or two but that would be all” 

Her Secretary nodded and left her to what she was doing. She’s just stuffing more important papers to her briefcase so she wouldn’t lose it and she knows where exactly it is when she needs it. 

 

_

Today is Lena’s Last day at National City. well, for the next two weeks she’ll be at Geneva. Kara knows that she could fly to meet Lena there in a matter of a short time but she can’t because Lena doesn’t know...yet. 

She let out a forlorn sigh, Imagining all the things she could do with Lena, If Only she knew. She’d been dying to take Lena flying at night to stare at the stars. It’s not that she’s not aware of Lena’s discomfort at flight but she knows to herself she won’t do a thing that would hurt Lena.  
A crinkle appeared between her eyebrows, Remembering how bad of a timing Lena’s Conference was. By now she could’ve told Lena about her Identity. They could’ve gone flying to stare at the stars or even on top of the Eiffel freaking tower! 

“What’s with the Crinkle, Darling?” 

 

“ L-Lena! I-I... You... You’re here! I mean Of course you’re here,come sit down!” 

She was so deep in her thoughts she didn’t even sensed Lena was approaching. 

“Well, That’s weird usually you know I’m here even when I’m still ten foot away.” 

 

A Nervous chuckle escaped Kara’s Lips at Lena’s Sentiment. 

‘Of course Lena would notice. She’s a friggin Genius, Kara. You Idiot.’ This was Kara Berating herself. 

“I’m just thinking about something, so! Today’s your flight!” 

Trying to change the subject Kara gave Lena a brief hug before sitting back down in front of her. 

“Yes, It is. Have you ordered?” 

“Well, Yeah? I ordered the usual. I hope that’s okay?” 

 

Kara fiddled with the frame of her Glasses. A Habit she can’t seem to drop. She usually does this when she’s tense or nervous or just excited about something, but today... she can’t put a finger on which exactly she’s feeling. Because she’s having mix emotions. 

“Hmmmmm... So, This would be our last lunch date for now.” 

 

Kara looked at Lena lovingly remembering all their lunch dates. May it be outside or just in Lena’s office eating Chinese or Japanese take outs. Or just big belly burgers. 

“Well, After two weeks we could try that restaurant we’ve been meaning to try.” 

 

“That’s a good Idea Kara!, We’re gonna do that the moment I get back, Okay?” 

Kara Giggled at Lena’s enthusiasm. There’s this Café they’ve been wanting to go for so long but they’re both so busy with their jobs so they haven’t tried it yet... Kara’s been there to get Cat Grant’s order but other than that she swore to. Rao’s light she wouldn’t try the food there without Lena. 

“Really?! Well we’ve been dying to try that café for so long so... finally! Thanks R-God we’re going to try it already!” 

 

The two ate in content silence and Shared Laughters that afternoon. Kara wants Lena’s time with her to be light and just joyous so that she have a smile with her before she leaves National City.  
It didn’t take long before Kara and Lena parted ways. Kara going back to CaTCO and Lena going to her penthouse to do one final sweep on her stuff and prepare for her flight Later. 

 

Kara: Al? Are you free? We need to talk about something!!!!🥺 

 

Alex: Sure thing! Let me just finish up here at ‘work’ since Maggie’s still on duty. 

Kara: Okay, Can we meet at the dive bar tonight?😕

Alex: The Dive bar? Is something wrong? But yeah. Be there at six! 

Kara: Copy! 

 

Kara, Texted Alex she wants Alex to be in this with her... her plan to tell Lena about her being an ‘Alien’ the moment she got back. She needs to talk to Alex about this. Since Alex plays a big part of this secret. She just needs to know what Alex think about it. 

Kara knows it’s too bad she kept it this long from Lena, She can’t keep it far much longer.  
She will hurt Lena with this. She can’t lose Her. 

 

__

Kara was tapping her right foot on the floor annoyingly, Sitting in a stool and arms resting on the bar where she’s impatiently tapping her fingers. Brows furrowed, Worrying her lips because Alex haven’t showed up yet. 

‘Well, She’s half an hour early and now she can’t help herself but be impatient.” 

“Hey there beautiful? Why’s a beautiful Lady like you alone in this kind of place?” 

A boy, with a weird mustache approached her.  
He looks like a normal person but kara would bet her ass he’s an Alien. In the end she did not even bother to pay attention to the guy. But he’s rather persuasive. 

“D’you want some company? Because I was told I’m a great Company I’m Mon-el by the way” 

The boy was about to touch her when in a flash her tapping fingers stopped and her hands were on his wrist to stop him. 

“O-ouch! How dare you! I’m the Prince of Daxam! let go of me!” 

But Instead Kara Tightened her grip at his wrist. “ I don’t care where planet you’re from, or what kind of race you are but If you dare pull this stunt on whoever...again. I won’t hesitate to break your wrist, Understand?!” 

He nodded his head with so much force kara was afraid it would fall off his neck. Before he scrambled away. 

Kara wasn’t really that mean but the tension is getting the best of her. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

“Alex! Finally! Where’ve you been! I’ve been waiting for you since forever! Come sit ! “ 

Alex gave Kara a meaningful look but sat beside her anyways 

“So, I... I hope you’re okay with this. Because... Y-you can’t stop me even if you’re not.” 

Alex had a feeling about what kara wants to talk about and maybe... just maybe she had the right feeling. 

“I...I want to tell Lena I’m an Alien. She deserves to know! N-not because she’s a Luthor she deserves to be lied to! Because no She doesn’t deserves that. She deserves more than that Alex. I...I like her so much! And I can’t Alex... I can’t Lose Lena...not her too” 

Kara looked at Alex with eyes full of hope,  
I mean, Alex’s disapproval wouldn’t really bother her because she’ll still tell Lena but it’s still different if she has her sister’s blessing. 

“I don’t know Kar, I mean It’s only been two months... are you really sure?” 

Kara deflated on her stool, her shoulders slumped and she sighed exasperatedly. Of course Alex would not agree. She’s not Alex if she easily gave in. 

“Of course I’m sure! Lena had been through so many bad things. She grew up with a family of Liars and Mad people, I swear to Rao Alex. This secret will take her away from me! And it’s already eating me Alive... I never liked lying! Specially to those who are Important to me! “ 

 

“Think about it Kar—“ 

But she’s been thinking about it! Ever since she met Lena! Kara knew she’d have a big part in her life! She knew in her heart she had to tell Lena eventually but the guilt of not telling Lena eats her away until it took her longer and they became Girlfriends and she haven’t told Lena still! And Now she doesn’t know how she will. Because however you look at it. May it be because of a good reason she’s still Lying to Lena! Her best friend, her person. The love of her life. No matter how good her intentions were... Kara knows Lying to Lena would break them apart. And she can’t... she can’t Let that happen. 

“No, Alex. You can’t change my mind. I...I’ve been thinking about it so hard I’m afraid my head would explode! I just... Please I need to tell Lena.” 

Kara, Literally whined and used her puppy dog eyes as best as she can. Looking at Alex with pleading eyes in the bream of tears. The ones she knows Alex can’t say no to. But still this is the biggest thing she have had asked for her sister’s approval. 

Alex sighed and looked into her eyes, like trying to see if kara is seriously asking her what she’s asking her right now. It’s not that she doesn’t Trust Lena or because Lena is a Luthor. It’s because of the responsibility That Kara would bestow upon Lena. And what if... just what if Lena doesn’t take this Nicely? What would Happen to them? To Her sister? It would just break them both. And it would hurt Alex to see them like that. But Alex knows... Knows Kara all too well that she knows Kara wouldn’t let this one go. 

Alex ordered them drinks and while Kara can’t get drunk she still took the beer and had a huge swig of it. 

“I can’t really change your mind, Looks to me your decision is final. What can I do best than to support you?” 

Kara smiled at her sadly still and hugged her. 

 

“I know... Thank you, Alex. This is an Important thing for you. And Just... Thank you” 

The indistinct buzzing of people talking and laughing, some playing pool and the mellow sound of a music would be heard inside the bar.  
The Tv would be heard playing in the background too, playing some sports that humans like to watch. 

“What are sisters for Kar?” 

Both gave each other a reassuring smile. The one that says that they got each other’s back no matter what. 

Everything was fine ... until it wasn’t. 

‘ If you’re just joining us, Shortly after take off. National City Airlines Flight 237 bound for Geneva is experiencing some loss of altitude’ 

Kara’s Attention was caught when she heard Geneva. Alex was oblivious still as they were seating too far from where the Tv is, surely she doesn’t have Super hearing like Kara. 

‘ The Pilot seems to be circling the City after apparent engine Failure’ 

Just as the breaking news ended Alex looked at Kara, Having heard of the last part. 

“Did he say Geneva?!, Lena...” 

Kara looked helplessly at her sister. 

“Kara...No! I don’t like what you’re thinking! No..!” 

“Kara?! Please! No!” 

 

But Kara was long gone before Alex can finish her sentence. 

“I’m sorry, Alex” 

Kara got out of the bar a fast as she can, she was met with so many people on the streets and the booming sound of the siren of police cars and ambulance passing by.  
She looked up and saw the plane, one of its engines blazing in fire. 

Removing her glasses she squinted and used her x-ray vision trying to look for Lena, Sight passing through a building and the heavy metal body of the Plane. 

There she was, Her Lena. Calm,Collected and so put together trying to calm a hyperventilating jess beside her. 

Kara gasped at the sight before her, Immediately finding an empty alley for her to take off to. 

She tried... she leaped once and Landed back to the ground just as fast... twice and she’s already soaring high to the dark sky of the evening. The plane passing just above her. 

 

Kara flew after the out of altitude plane as it lost yet another engine, she can hear Lena’s erratic heartbeat despite her calm demeanor. The engine fell off and almost knocked kara down.  
She can hear the passenger’s silent pleas and prayers, most crying and some calling for someone to come save them. 

As kara get ahold of the right wing of the plane, unfortunately it was Lena’s side. Lena looked out of the window, Eyes comically wide and unbelieving as she saw Kara, Who looked back at her like she was silently asking her for forgiveness... to what? Lena’s about to know later. 

Kara forgo the wing and decided to hold the body instead and she helps it gain altitude so it could level off, unluckily the plane is approaching a bridge. 

“Oh come on!” Kara let out an indignant huff

Kara used so much force that the metal in her hands crumpled like a piece of paper. Trying her best to put the plane in a Vertical position so it would not entirely hit the bridge. 

As the wing of the plane dragged on the road many people on their cars and on that bridge were left dumbfounded with their mouths agape. 

Kara successfully Landed the plane on the water... people cheering as they escaped their near deaths, every passenger looked out of their window trying to have a glimpse of the person that saved them. Kara climbed on top of the floating plane’s wing. And a spotlight from a helicopter who have been covering for a news company shone on her. People started taking photos of the flying stranger. 

Meanwhile, Lena was sat there... still shocked and confused on what the hell just happened and she was staring right out the window where she could see kara,Her girlfriend standing outside and dripping wet. Kara, who she just saw flying, who just saved them...her on a near plane crash. Lena doesn’t know what to feel. 

 

Kara took off and flew somewhere Lena doesn’t have a clue where...or maybe she does know where. 

Lena let go of the breath she doesn’t know she was holding...jess, beside her looking relief but still shaking. 

__

Kara was awfully worried, she didn’t have the chance to check in on Lena because apparently she wasn’t supposed to do that. You know fly around and save a plane where the love of your life was a passenger.  
It’s been hours and she was home bathed and now eating pizza to somehow replenish the energy she just burned out on carrying a plane on her back.  
Watching the news coverage of the said incident, annoyed that people finds her destructive she can’t stop herself from ranting. 

“Hey! Try saving a plane for the first time and see if you don’t make a mess!” 

“Oh..my God” lena startled her. Kara was too preoccupied she didn’t heard Lena coming in.  
And she was not ready for this confrontation...not yet. 

“L-Lena! I’m Glad you’re okay!” But before kara can even take a step to check Lena out. She was thrown a question she didn’t... well, she’s kind of expecting it really. 

“What are you really, Kara?” Lena’s voice was calm. But it was that kind of calm that kara knows Lena was just trying so hard to suppress her anger and not snap or breakdown in front of her, Lena’s lips in a thin line and her jaw was set hard and tight. 

“Let me Explain Lena I-“ 

“Then Explain.” Lena was looking at her waiting patiently. 

Kara sighed “ I...I was really am about to tell you That... I- I’m an Alien. Lena, I’m... I’m the last daughter of Krypton” 

 

“Krypton? So what? You didn’t tell me because I’m a Luthor!?”

“ No Lena! You know It wasn’t like that! I... I thought you know me better than that! I was really am about to—“ 

“Was this what you wanted to tell me? When... when we were—-“ Lena’s voice wavered and trembled willing herself not to cry, because Luthor’s don’t cry. 

“Y-yes! But..but when you told me you have this Geneva thing... I didn’t because I didn’t want to be the cause of your distraction!” 

Lena Laughed sarcastically. 

“You do know that it doesn’t change the fact that you lied to me, Kara... Jesus Christ, we’ve been together for two months and you didn’t tell me?” The look on Lena’s face just made kara want to just hurt herself instead. 

Lena looks so fragile and broken. Plus the fact that she nearly died just hours ago. 

“Lena please! Rao Knows how I badly wanted to—“ 

“But you didn’t Kara you... you lied to me! And you can’t take that back.” Kara understands where Lena is coming from, she does really and she knows this is her fault but she can’t stop the tears that are rolling down her cheeks. 

“It has been so long, I almost forgot how to fly” Kara said absentmindedly 

“ I was scared, scared that once you knew I’m..I’m different you’d leave. I wanted to tell you Lena, So bad. But the Longer that I didn’t the more that I don’t know how to tell you anymore. And I swear to Rao it has been eating me alive inside and now look...Look what I’ve done. I just hurt you Lena and it hurts me twice as much seeing that hurt and betrayed look on your face because I know I am the reason for those!” 

Kara ungracefully plopped down her couch, arms flailing everywhere trying to explain everything to Lena, who’s sat on the far end of the couch. Too far for kara’s liking but even though kara itches to hold Lena, she’s afraid she’s just going to make things much worse if she do so. 

“It wasn’t your decision to make! Not your shot to be called Kara! You kept me in the shadow for far too long that when you enlightened me with the truth all it did was hurt me!” But as Lena tried hard not to cry her tears seemed to be stubborn as they make way down her cheeks. 

“Lena, I-I’m so sorry. Far too many times I tried and tried to...to tell you who I really am... to tell you I did not hid this part of me because you’re a Luthor. To tell you how much I... How much I love you. But I know... I know I failed you” 

Kara let out a dreadful laugh “ you know what this just reminds me? Krypton, It was just like you Lena, You were beautiful and all but atop all of that? You are my world and my home and yet here I am...again watching my world fall apart and crumble. This time there’s no one to blame but me.” 

Kara moved closer to Lena. She knows she’s  
Pushing her luck but she still have to try. She held Lena’s hand and put her other hand on Lena’s cheek caressing it softly. Kara leaned in close enough to give Lena the choice to back away but she didn’t. Kara leaned in capturing Lena’s Lips in hers.  
She kissed Lena, pouring all the things she can’t say nor put into words. She kissed Lena Sorry, for the pain she caused her. She kissed Lena sincerely and Lovingly, to prove her that Kara Loves her deeply and maddeningly but it was only a matter of time before Lena pulled away and looked at Kara sadly with tears in her eyes. 

“I’m Sorry, I can’t” four words... four words and Kara can feel her heart slowly stopping its steady beat. Four words and Kara can Feel her world trembling and falling apart. Lena said Sorry before she practically ran out of Kara’s apartment. 

Kara cried and cried like how a long a Kryptonian can keep crying until her tear ducts give out and there’s no tears left to cry anymore. She tried to fly all around the City, above the clouds where no one can see her. She repeatedly flew around until she worn out herself and she crash-Landed on her floor where she sat up against her wall and pulled her knees close to her chest before ducking her head down thinking of Lena and the pain she caused the woman she love. Her tears magically came back and they won’t stop from falling from her tired eyes. Muffled sobs can be heard all over her apartment 

That’s how Alex found her. Alex who came as soon as she can to reprimand kara, but at the sight of her sister. Alex just can’t... she can save the mom talk for another day. But tonight she will be the big sister Kara needed first. 

This... this was what Alex was afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. The next chapter would take longer just because I am a Graduating Student and I’m with boatload of school works so please be patient with me and I’m very sorry if it’ll take long before I can update again. But I will do my best to update as soon as I can. ! I hope you liked this one. Comment your thoughts! Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for #SupercorpSunday. It took me long enough but here it is! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine! :) Enjoy
> 
> Ps. The first part was their flashback. Idk how to put it in italic so yeth there’s that. I mean I did wrote it in italic but yeah.

CHAPTER TEXT. 

Kara has this date from an app that said they have 82 percent compatibility based on its algorithm. She have told Winn about it when she passed by his desk earlier. 

“You know that you can’t quantify emotions based on an Algorithm” 

You can’t? Wait? That’s not a thing on Earth? 

 

“Winn, you’re an IT, Isn’t your whole life based on Algorithms?” 

“ yes so if there’s an Algorithm for love, I think that I would know about it.” 

Winn has point tho. But Like, it’s just a date. What harm would it do to me anyways? I’m Invulnerable for Rao’s sake—- eh? Winn doesn’t know that. 

“It’s just like you’re gonna know when it hits you,Kara. It’ll be all wha-pow!” Winn said with a punch like action to demonstrate the word ‘Wha-pow” 

_

Kara can’t forget about what Winn said, even though she’s literally walking in the street on her way to her date. 

‘Wha-pow’? How would she even know how does that feel? She can’t literally feel the cold wind right now. Thanks to her Kryptonian Genes.  
But she’s wearing a thick coat anyways, she doesn’t want a repeat of that weird day when it was so cold and she’s walking down the streets wearing thin clothes and everyone is looking at her weirdly, Alex was furious to say the least.  
Kara shuddered at the memory of that day she was so deep in her thoughts that she paid no attention to where she was going resulting to a person bumping right into her. 

“Well... Ouch! That hurt.” But kara was stood there like a rock, standing still in front of the woman who landed on her ass.

“Oh...yes! Ouch!” Kara squeaked when she somehow managed to form a not so coherent reply and she acted like the Impact did hurt her. 

Kara looked down and she was met with confused beautiful green eyes, her raven hair in a tight and neat bun the woman was wearing black jeans and a Black V-neck inside a red leather jacket. Her sunglasses that was on top of her head fell and now it’s safely parched on her perfect nose that compliments her perfect cheek bones and perfect sharp jaw Line. Well, Everything about her screams perfect. 

‘OhHhhhh Is that a Mole on her neck?... wait.... it’s a trail of mole...’ 

“Hey!. Are you okay?” 

Wait, Am I okay? Well, she’s the one who kind of bumped into a wall hard person. 

 

“Y-yeah! I am! Are you? I mean... are you okay?” 

As kara helped the woman stand on her feet an unfamiliar feeling settled on her stomach and a sudden jolt of electricity shocked the both of them. Kara let out a loud gasp and Immediately retreats her hand that was holding the woman’s. 

“Wha-pow!” Kara dumbly whispered out of nowhere. 

“What? Did you say something?” Kara looked back up as the woman placed her sunglasses back on top of her head. 

Now green eyes met kara’s blue ones. 

“N-nothing!... I’m sorry! I’m kind of spacing out and not looking where I was going and bumped into you... Are you okay?” 

 

“Well, I feel like I bumped into a wall but other than that I guess everything’s just fine?” 

The woman tried to walk but the moment she put pressure on her right foot she wavered and of course kara who is always to the rescue Immediately held out her hand to help steady the woman. 

“Oh... Oh r-god I hurt your foot! Oh god... Don’t be mad! Please! I’m... I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean to—“ 

But the woman just laughed at her and kara threw her a confused look. 

“It’s fine, Maybe I just need to get my foot checked.” 

“R-right! Let me... Let me accompany you!” 

Shaking her head the woman politely declined kara’s offer. “No, I can manage?” 

But kara just looked at the woman in disbelief “clearly you can’t, come now Lady. Let me?” 

The Ravenette looked at her Skeptically. 

“I’m not a bad guy, please I just... I want to help you since I was the reason why your foot is broken. “ 

Kara asked for the second time. “Can I?”  
Silently asking for the woman’s consent so Kara could touch her and help her walk. 

The woman may have hesitated a bit but she finally gave kara a timid nod. 

The hospital is not that far from where they are but kara figured that they’d take much longer if they walk and the woman is injured so there’s that, Instead she stopped on the corner of the path walk, Woman in tow and waited for a taxi. 

_

They were in the hospital in no time. And The Lady who she was holding was still silent. As they walked in on the door of the hospital.  
10... Kara swear to Rao’s light 10 nurses approached the woman she was just holding earlier and is being attended by 10 nurses now. 

Kara was left standing on the door, shock and confusion written all over her face. 

“Are you with the patient?. You can take a seat right over there if you’ll be waiting for her then.” 

She absentmindedly took off to where the nurse told her to wait. 

Surely the woman’s injury is just her foot right? This is not a matter of life and death...right? 

Kara spluttered at the thought... who the heck is that woman? Is she famous or something? Oh, oh no.... Did she just injured a famous person? 

Alex would have a fit if she hears about this. 

Hours passed by, it was dark outside already. Kara was sat on one of the hospital chairs still waiting for the woman to come outside from the other side of the door where those nurses took her. 

She didn’t need surgery... did she? 

Hands firmly planted on each side of her thighs and her feet swinging back and forth to calm her nerves down. Kara badly wants to eavesdrop but that’s just unacceptable and mean. 

Finally, the door burst open, ten nurses coming out with two... two doctors with them. The door was wide enough for Kara to see the woman sitting on the bed with a cast on her right foot. The woman looked genuinely shocked to see her there. 

The door closed again with a soft thud. Now, Only this door separates Kara and the Gorgeous woman inside the room. She’d been thinking on how she’ll approach her for the past hours but like all of her plans suddenly vanished. 

What am I gonna do? 

Kara, Like a petulant child kicked harder causing her shoe to fly towards the door hard enough to cause a loud thud. 

Yikes... that leaves her no choice but to go inside that room... right?

She took a deep intake of air before standing up and crossing her way to the door. Knocking softly before twisting the knob. 

“Uhmmm... Hey. I... Uh was waiting for you, so I could be sure you’re really okay.” 

Kara was stand still leaning at the frame of the door waiting for the woman to let her in of course the chivalrous woman kara is. 

“R-really? I mean... you shouldn’t have done that. I’m fine now. D-do you want to come in?” 

Kara doesn’t need to be told twice. She walked inside and closed the door softly as she made her way to the single sofa on the corner. 

“So... Are you some kind of a celebrity? Because...Like ten... Ten nurses came rushing to your aid... I’m really sorry whoever you are—“

“No... I’m not that... that kind of person. I’m just... I don’t know?” 

Kara let out a big sigh of relief. Thank Rao. 

She wouldn’t know what to do if she have had injured a well known person. 

“I’m Kara, by the way!” 

The woman looked at her like she’s thinking if she would tell Kara her name of just send her away already. 

“I’m Lena... Lena Luthor.” 

Oh, Oh... Lex’s little sister. That explains why there’s so many nurses in her aid. Yikes. 

“If you’re not comfortable talking to a Luthor that’d be fine I understand I.. mean most people wouldn’t come near a luthor within ten foot pole” 

And kara’s panicked eye looked back up. “No...No! It’s not like that! I mean, that explains the number of nurses and doctors and that I believe one person should be judge by their own merits. And all that. You’re his little sister, yes. But you’re not the one who...who killed those people... I’m sorry I’m rambling but like... did I just Injured a famous person whose name is on a huge building? Good Lord. Alex would kill me. “ 

Kara’s word vomit was cut off by a stifled laugh that is like music to her ears. 

“It’s okay! You did brought me here anyways. “ 

“But your foot—-“

“Will heal in no time... I have people who’ll take care of me. “ 

Oh yeah, Ten nurses and two doctors. That’s a lot. 

 

Date already forgotten, kara stayed for a little bit until Lena’s chauffeur fetched her to take her home. 

 

Kara and Lena may have started a bit off but they still did get a long. And when Kara dropped by L-corp when she heard Lena was still working even with an injured foot. And if Jess raised her eyebrows on her boss when the Blonde left and and she declared that the Blonde is to be let in at all times no one dared question everything. 

Since then kara started dropping by L-corp to check in on Lena. She was sure it will only last until Lena’s foot is okay. But it didn’t. Her Guilt purposed visits turned into a great Friendship. And that friendship turned into something more. 

 

______________________end of flashback_

Kara was sat on her bed. Staring out of nowhere reminiscing that day... that day when she met Lena. How her Heart did a summersault the moment she touched her. 

How she was captivated by her perfect features. She was so lucky. Lena is beautiful inside and out and if the world failed to see that. Kara was sad for them. 

And it’s a question how could she have hurt the most pure and precious human being she have ever love deeply. 

“Kara, You can’t just sulk in the corner. Go talk to Lena.” 

T’was Alex. Who’s coaxing her to go and talk to Lena it’s been 2 days since the confrontation that happened between them. Two days since Kara locked herself up in her room. Alex had filed a sick leave for her. 

“C’mon Kara, don’t give up now. You’ve fought for her since the beginning. Don’t tell me you’re giving up that fast?” 

Well, she wasn’t the one who gave up... but she was the reason why Lena gave up...

“Kara! You didn’t travel thousands of light years to sit in this corner and let the woman you love slip away from you!” 

Kara didn’t expect Alex to snap at her like that. But she knew her sister has a point. She finally had the courage to look at her sister. She looks tired like physically and Mentally on her case. Kara’s steel like demeanor softened at the sight of her sister. 

“Al... I can’t... I can’t lose her.” Alex crossed the distance between them and wrapped her up between her arms. Which made Kara cry a river more. 

 

When Alex received a call from her work. Kara was left to deal with it all by herself. She finally took a shower and made herself look presentable... well she doesn’t look fine but at least she looks better than she did earlier. 

 

With the mission to not lose Lena she walked out her door with her new found courage to fight for the one she love. Because if she wasn’t given the chance to fight for Krypton before. Now that she knows that she can... She will.

She reached L-corp, the skyscraper standing tall among many other buildings. Kara can feel her nerves wracking in anticipation she have not seen Lena for two days. 

But when she tried to ask if she could see Lena. Her permission to be let in at all times was revoked and Lena have not come in on L-corp said jess. But it was the opposite of Lena’s heartbeat that she can hear steadily thumping on top of the building. 

Kara walked back out and tried to look for an empty alley, she leaped and flew upright before silently landing on Lena’s office balcony. 

There she is, Lena-Her Lena. She looks just as tired and distracted as kara. But she’s still the most beautiful woman kara had ever laid eyes on. 

Lena seemed to feel kara’s eyes on her and she slowly looked toward her balcony, failing to hide the shock written all over her face. Kara almost fell down her knees at the sight of Lena.  
She looks so broken and pained. And her eyes started to water the moment She saw kara. 

Lena made no movement for a few minutes before finally standing up walking towards her balcony window with steady and unwavering confident strides. Chin held high and eyes showing no emotion at all. 

This is the CEO Lena, she knows this look and how she acts. Kara have seen this one too many times to not recognize it at all. 

“Leave.” As Lena briskly open the window to tell kara to Leave. 

Lena was just in a short distance and kara can’t help but inhale Lena’s expensive perfume mixed with her natural scent and the scent of her favorite conditioner. It’s all Lena. 

“Please—-“ 

“I said Leave.” 

Lena’s eyes were still blank. The Coldness in her stare gives kara chills down her spine. It scares her. That she wouldn’t be able to look at Lena’s eyes and find the warmth she used to see in them whenever Lena’s with her. 

It scares Kara. 

“I... I love you Lena, Please always remember that.” 

Lena was unresponsive looking at kara with an obvious dislike which crushed Kara’s heart to the tiniest and finest bits. 

“If...If we can’t be what we were... can we... can we start all over again?” That kind of did the trick. Lena looked at her with a hint of curiosity in her eyes before it all went back to nothing. 

“Because If I have to be stuck in the phantom zone and travel thousands of light years or if I have to re-learn how to be human again if it means I’ll meet you and we can start all over again. This time with you knowing all of me please... I’d do it in a heartbeat,Always” 

Lena was looking at her so intently she can feel her stare boring right through her insides. She let out a sigh before she look down on her feet. 

“Kara... I was hurt big time. And I’m not sure I’m ready to come back to your arms again... no, not yet. I can’t kara. Not now, it hurt and it still does. “ 

“If not now...could it be soon?”

Lena gave her a small smile. “Yeah...I guess it could be.” 

Kara really missed Lena but if they can’t be what they were. She’s willing to start all over again. This time she’s going to do it right. 

“Hi! I’m Kara Zor-El I’m from Krypton! My planet perished when I was 13 and I was sent here on earth after my cousin Kal-El who you all know now as Superman. But you know, My pod got knocked off course and I was stuck in the phantom zone where time doesn’t pass. And the moment I got here I was still a thirteen year old girl while my cousin is all grown up...so what’s your name?” 

Lena let out a giggle, of course only Kara could turn this serious conversation into a dorky one. She wasn’t kara if she didn’t. 

“I’m Lena Luthor of Ireland. I was adopted by the Luthor’ when I was four since then I lived in Metropolis. I’m The madman’s Little sister as they all call me. Things happened and I ended up a CEO of a Multi-billion dollar company. Now I live in National City and both my brother and mother is out there trying to kill me” 

Lena shook kara’s out stretched hand and If Kara hold on to it longer than necessary no one can blame her as she missed Lena so badly.  
“I love you, Lena.” Kara took one last look as Lena nod her head to her as a phone call interrupted her, she bid Lena goodbye before soaring above the clouds 

 

It was Alex said she needs help with something Important. 

 

‘I love you too, Kara’ Lena whispered in the air when she was sure kara was far enough not to hear it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I hope it’s good enough because I was just writing this in between my classes. I’m sorry it took so long.

CHAPTER TEXT. 

 

Kara is looking at Alex, with anger,dismay,hurt and all of those mixed emotions she’s feeling right now. After Alex called her and told her there’s an emergency that she needs kara’s help with. Kara immediately flew to her apartment and here she is now. 

Standing in front of her is Alex in full black tactical suit her hair that used to be down is in a brush up style. Weird, but she sure is alien technology guns in her hips and in the holster in her thigh. Kara doesn’t know what to make of what she’s seeing in front of her own two eyes.  
But one thing’s for sure,Alex is not just an ordinary bio-engineer. 

 

“ I.... I work for a Secret Government organization that protects the Earth from... From Aliens that wants to wreak havoc. I...I’m sorry Kar, I’m not allowed to tell anyone.” 

Kara remained unresponsive battling out which emotion she should feel now that she learned her sister had been lying to her for so long... but she’d be a hypocrite if she’d get mad at her wouldn’t she? She have lied to Lena about her identity. that’s one thing worse than what Alex did, isn’t it? 

Kara let out a defeated sigh, “How long? Are you willingly working for them or do they know about me and they threaten you about it?” 

Alex seemed to relax a bit,knowing Kara is taking her ‘working for a secret government organization’ confession much more calm than she expected it. Well, she was expecting shouting and all that stuff but here’s her sister looking small and just as understanding as she can be. 

“I... they do know about you and No, they’re not threatening me. Well, not for a long time!” 

Alex squeaked when Kara gave her a scrutinizing look making her splutter out the truth. 

“What?! They threatened you?!” 

“Yeah... when they recruited me they used your Identity against me. but I do enjoy working for them now.” 

“What is it that you need my help with?” 

Alex,from Relax turned tense in a quick span of time. Kara can sense the seriousness from Alex’s stance and aura. 

Alex hesitated for a bit before looking kara in the eye. “An Alien contacted the organization that I work for. He...He knows about you and That you’re Alura’s daughter. He’s one of the aliens your mother banished to the fort rozz... He’s too strong for the Deo to handle and... we need your help.” 

“Of course I’ll help you!” 

“Listen Kara, this one is going to be tough. I know... I know I’ve asked you a lot of times to blend in and stay normal and human but I realized that you are what you are and you are what you want to be... I can’t stop you to do the things that you want but just please understand that I am still your big sister no matter what and that I just don’t want you to get hurt. And now that you’ve exposed yourself the Aliens that your mother banished wants revenge and you’re the closest thing they can get to Kar.” 

Alex knows she have had asked kara to stay hidden. That ‘particular’ part of her unknown to the world. But she knows she can’t stop kara. Her Little sister, to be what she wants. Because she’s indeed much more than capable to be one. And if she wants to help save the Earth? Alex would stand and fight beside her now. 

“Alex, I understand. That’s what big sister’s do right? All your life you’ve been trying to keep me safe and hidden away from those you know who wants nothing but to hurt me. But this time let me... Let me help you.” 

Kara Put her arms around Alex giving her a brief hug. Which Alex Welcomed. 

“So, How are we gonna defeat those nasty Aliens?” 

 

____

Kara is ecstatic and buzzing with excitement. She’s going to ask Lena’s help for this. tho, she’s indeed excited but she’s nervous too if Lena is going to help her or not. 

When Alex insisted she wears a DEO tactical suit she have said how boring and dull it looks and that she won’t fly wearing that ‘thing’ making a full disgusted look, which her sister Immediately wiped by punching her in the arm that just hurts her fist. 

She wants Lena to make a suit for her. She trusts no one else in the world but Lena. 

 

Kara: Can I see you? 

Lena: Lunch? 

Kara: Okay, I’ll bring Chinese?

Lena: Sure, you know where I am :) 

To kara’s luck Lena agreed to meet her. She was just finishing up with the lay outs Ms.Grant wanted her to fetch. Before it was lunch time.  
Kara can’t help but think how lucky she was that Lena is still willing to try and now that her sister is going to support her decision of wanting to help the earth. It could’ve been a lot more hard to pursue but here she is. 

She knows she may be invulnerable but she knows she’ll be facing much more stronger Aliens. Alex will train with her in the DEO before letting her on the field. That’s what they’ve agreed about. Because Kara don’t know how to properly throw a punch. 

She was just about to head out when James Olsen approached her. 

“Kara? Right?” 

“Yes?” Did she forgot another layout? 

“Can I talk to you? On the roof? I’ll see you there.” And just like that he rode the Elevator going all the way up to CATCO’s rooftop. 

Kara was taking the step on the helicopter platform on CATCO’s rooftop and there James Olsen stood a small brown box in between his hips and right arm. 

“Hey.” 

“Oh...Hey. uhm.. so He wanted you to have this.” 

 

He? Wait what? As Kara received the small box and opened it. A red cloth laid upon her eyes. 

She stood there realizing what the cloth was.  
It was the cloth Kal-El was wrapped in when he was sent to earth. How.. Does he? 

“You...You know?” 

James gave her a wide smile. “He knew what Alex asked you of and He wanted you to have this. “ 

Kara ran her fingers through the cloth feeling it’s softness and out of this earth durability. 

“Did he want me to do this?” 

“Well, No He wanted you to have your own decision and look...now that you’ve decided to be... What you want to be. He’s giving you that.” 

 

That just made Kara feel like she made the right decision of always wanting to help people in need. She feels warm knowing her cousin is in this with her. El Mayarah. 

Kara giddily skipped out of her work. The box that James just gave her with his cousin’s blanket inside and a bag of Chinese take outs in the other hand. 

She was in clearing to enter L-corp in no time. Much to her dislike of people poking and scanning her she needs to undergo the procedures now since Lena revoked her permission to enter at all times.  
She was halfway the process when a loud blaring alarm disturbed the silence in the building. Everyone moved in a rush. panic written all over their faces. Kara almost did panicked but she remembered Lena. 

She have to get to Lena. 

 

She ran outside the building fully knowing that it’d be in lock down and the fastest way she could get to Lena is through her Balcony. Kara flew up just as fast and tho she could still hear Lena’s erratic and wild heart beat. She crashed through the Glass window and Saw Two Men having Lena in Gun point she Immediately swooped in and knocked the Marksmen over. 

Lena seemed to try to talk the goons over. But it doesn’t look like she’s succeeding. 

“Kara”. Kara heard Lena saying her name softly. She doesn’t know if it was delight or shock she’s hearing in her voice but at least Kara was just on time. 

She walked over Lena and checked her for any injuries or bruises. But other than her trembling hands and fast heartbeat she doesn’t seem hurt. 

“Let me take you somewhere safe. I can hear sirens close from here. Everyone would be safe. I promise.” Kara said when Lena was about to decline being taken away from this place. But it’s too dangerous and Kara can’t risk it. 

She softly swooped Lena out of her feet and walk outside the balcony. She knows Lena hate flying so she held her tight enough to make her feel safe and whispered sweet nothings while they were on air. 

They Landed on Kara’s apartment.  
Lena was still shaking but it’s not as worse as it was earlier. 

Kara softly placed her down on the couch and placed an arm around her. Running it up and down Lena’s shoulders to calm her down. 

“They...They were about to shoot me,kara. my... My mother sent them.”

Kara can feel her heart breaking for Lena. How could the world be so cruel? 

Lena fell asleep soon after. Kara carried her to bed and placed her underneath her blanket and surrounded her with so many pillows Lena could only Imagine. 

 

___

Lena was still asleep when Alex came. So she asked Kara instead of what happened. 

And when she told her sister what she did. She was immediately chastised by it. But of course she still presented her argument that she has to get go Lena as soon as possible and Alex softened at the sight of Kara being so Afraid not for her own being but for someone else’s. That’s how she really is. Her Little Sister, Kara. 

Lena woke up soon enough when Alex and Kara was preparing dinner. Alex decided to stay since Kara have told her that she wanted Lena to Make her the suit. 

“Lee... Come sit. Dinner is about to be done.” 

Kara was looking at Lena with worry in her eyes. She’s just the Lena she used to know. The cold and reserved one. Well, she can’t blame her. Her mother just tried to kill her...again. 

Dinner was set and everyone was quiet Alex and Kara exchanging knowing Looks while Lena sat there Silently eating the food served to her.  
“Stop, I’m fine. My mother have tried to kill me far too many times to affect me that much.” Lena said when she can’t seem to let pass the pity she can feel on both Alex and Kara’s Looks. 

“Lena—-“ 

“No,Kara. I said I’m fine didn’t I?” 

Kara shut her mouth and just looked at her sister defeatedly. A knock disturbed the awkward silence between the three of them. Kara peeked through her glass and saw Maggie. 

“It’s Maggie?” 

Alex got up and opened the door for her girlfriend. 

“So...Everyone’s safe back at the attack on L-corp earlier. I was ordered to tell Lena that and since Alex told me she’d be more likely on here I dropped by. “ 

 

Lena only nodded in response noticing the way Alex was nudging Kara. 

“What is it?” Lena looked at kara then at Alex then back to Kara. She knew something was up when Kara started fidgeting. 

“So....uh...Uhmmmm. Alex!... Alex will tell you!” 

“What?! No! You do it! It’s your Idea!!!”  
Both Lena and Maggie rolled their eyes. And pointedly look at the the Danvers’ sister. 

Kara is afraid of Lena’s Glare truth to be told.  
“I want you to make a suit for me!.... I... I want to be like... Like Him! Save people! Help the city!—“

“Kara...Breathe!” 

Kara can’t help but ramble when she was in front of Lena. She can’t seem to make a coherent phrase. In short she’s a complete gay mess in front of her. 

 

“You...You what?!” 

 

Kara looked at her sister asking for help but Alex and Maggie run to the safety of her bedroom and left Lena and her on the dining area.  
“I...I’ve always wanted to be Like...you know..Him? Superman. It opened up more that moment that...your plane was about to... and then I... Earlier you were.... I just wanted to help you so bad and knowing that I can’t because people can’t know hurts me like bullet piercing through my skin. Knowing that I could have done something to help you and those people but I can’t because I can’t out myself... It’s just... I don’t understand why not?” 

Lena weighed Kara’s explanation in her heart. She is in fact afraid of what Kara is about to do. Lena saw her own brother be a mad man trying to kill Superman and there’s a lot more than her brother out there. Who wants a piece of a super. And Lena can’t help but to be afraid... call her selfish but she can’t lose Kara. 

“So...you want me...to make you a suit?” 

Kara nodded bobbing her head up and down like a child. 

“Why me...” 

“Because... I trust you to keep me safe, Lena. I trust no one else in the world but you.” 

Lena’s heart beats fast and it sinked it to her that kara could hear her. But she couldn’t calm her heart down. As it have always beat for Kara like this. Only for her Kara. The same Kara that is willing to risk herself to help National City. And the Same Kara that is trusting Lena with her Life.  
This is her Kara the one that Lied to her but Lena can’t find herself to get angry at her anymore.  
All she could feel was pride and fright. She’s proud her Kara has come to this moment but she’s afraid of what comes within being a super. 

And Lena promises to whoever God kara bows to. That she will keep the Last daughter of Krypton breathing safe and Alive beside her for the rest of her life. 

“Okay. Only if you eat kale whenever I ask you to.” 

Kara gaped at that and Lena’s laughter roared as Kara looked at her sister and Maggie behind Lena who were both smiling from ear to ear like looking at lovesick idiots... Wait... they are lovesick idiots. 

 

Kara grumbled but agreed to Lena’s condition. 

 

It may not be clear yet what they are. But Kara knows and feels Lena is still hers. And of course she will always be Lena’s,Forever. Until Lena still wants her. And now that she can finally protect Lena she will do so, even if it will cost Kara her own life she doesn’t care as long as Lena’s Okay. 

 

Maggie and Alex left after explaining to Lena what really is happening and what Kara is really up against, giving Lena details so she could make sure That the suit she will be making is as durable and will protect kara from much more Harm. Kara also showed Lena the blanket that Superman was wrapped in. Lena taking it with her so she could test the fabric and duplicate it or better...make something much much more Invulnerable. 

__  
“Kara, are you sure you want to do this?” 

Lena and Kara was at the elevator Ascending to the penthouse. She was standing facing kara her back pressed on the side of the wall 

“I am. I want to be there when you need me.” 

Lena’s face almost in kara’s neck she could smell Kara’s perfume and can’t help but close her eyes . Kara pressed her body into Lena’s. pressing Lena’s back into the wall in the process. Lena looked up which seemed to be the move that triggered them more.  
Kara captured Lena’s lips, her hands automatically caressing Lena’s Waist as Lena wrapped both her arms on Kara’s neck pulling her in closer making the kiss deepen. Lena moaned into the kiss making an opening for kara’s tongue which Immediately took the chance to explore Lena’s mouth. 

Lena is only human so she had to pull away catching her breath from that Breath taking kiss.  
Kara’s head in her neck and Lena caressing her hair she could feel kara’s smile in her skin. 

Kara places soft kisses in the crook of Lena’s neck to her shoulder blades softly sucking on smooth and soft skin “Kara....”. 

Kara answered with a hum “we’re... here” Lena said when the Elevator door Opened that made Kara stop from her shenanigans. 

“Oh... Well, Let me walk you to the door so I can be sure You’re safely home?” Kara said as she smiled sheepishly seeing her handiwork on Lena’s neck. 

She’s not the one to do such things but she discovered that Lena loves it when she leaves her mark. Well, Lena doesn’t do the same to her thanks to Rao or she could’ve known her Super Identity sooner. When she asked Lena about it before she just said she was shy and that Kara probably doesn’t like the same thing. 

They reached Lena’s door and Kara knows Lena must be tired from all of the things that happened that day. “So... this is you. Please take care and don’t... as in never hesitate to call for me when there’s something wrong okay?” 

Lena just nodded and opened her door looking at kara “ Goodnight, Thank you for taking me home.” Before she placed a kiss on kara’s cheeks. Which made the blonde Blush. 

Kara was walking on the hallway with her hand on her cheek. She can’t help the sheepish grin that’s creeping on her face. 

Today she got to kiss Lena and it’s her best progress so far. She could probably sleep well tonight. 

She flew back home doing a summersault mid-air because Kara is so happy and her heart is so full. she just can’t help but do so. 

 

Not bad For Kara Zor-El. Not bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it :) I hope you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine :>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this as fluff as I can... The next chapter would be not so... Fluff or slightly angst as they call it. HAPPY SUPERCORP SUNDAY!

CHAPTER TEXT. 

 

To say that jess is shocked when Lena told her she’d be working in the R&D for a week would be the understatement of the year. Jess had to push back a lot of pending Board meetings as for her Boss’s Instructions. It was so unlikely Lena. Well, She spends time tinkering down there but to absolutely clear her work schedule for a week? Shocking. 

She tried to ask Eve what Lena could be doing down there but Eve just said she was Banished from the Lab for a Week. Much to Jess’s dismay she can not get the latest happenings in her boss’s Life. It’s not that she is a meddler...well not that much. She happened to be so disappointed when a certain Blonde didn’t show up for days. Fully knowing that it was strange and there must be something bad going on between her boss and the Ball of sunshine but she chose to keep her mouth shut knowing her boss would just brush off the subject. 

 

It gets much more weird when Kara came by and asked for Lena, Of course she told Lena in the fastest way she know and her boss came up to the executive floor in an instant just to fetch Kara so they could both go down in the R&D Lab. She can not fathom what could the two be doing down there for Eve not to be allowed to see. 

She decided texting the latter. 

Jess: Kara just got down the Lab with Lena...

 

Eve: And.... What about it? 

 

Jess: What is something that you are not allowed to see but Kara Is?

Eve: Probably a Lena wearing nothing but a lab coat....

 

Jess: Eve!!! That’s OUR boss!... Tho that is a big possibility. But do they have to go Through such Lengths? Her office is like...Soundproof. 

 

Eve: I don’t know? Maybe Lena decided she wants a Change of Scenery or she invented something she wants to try with Kara....

 

Jess did not bother to reply anymore as a notification that Lena emailed her popped in her tablet. It said something about fetching her and Kara Lunch. Jess’ smile grew wide and would not falter as she take confident strides towards the elevator. She’s happy to see her boss and the sunny reporter back in their crazy shenanigans. 

 

Once Jess had the bag of take outs, She Texted Lena that it’s already there. Actually trying to get some work done instead of gossiping about her boss’s Love life she looked down on her computer and she types away...

moments Later she saw a Slightly disheveled looking Kara Danvers with her messy hair and clothes that looks like they were worn in a rush. 

Jess gave Kara a cocky grin despite having her eyes Wide at the sight before her... Kara seemed to notice jess’s weird looks at her and she blushed. Giving Jess a Timid nod as a Goodbye she walked away... Blushing as ever. 

When Kara disappeared on her line of sight jess can’t help but shake her head in amusement. Well, Kara just looked like a prey that had been eaten by her predator. 

Jess: I guess... you were right Eve. 

 

____

Kara got back down to the Lab as fast as she left. Holding both bag of takeouts in her hands she awkwardly walked towards Lena. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena seemed to notice Kara’s discomfort as Kara fiddled with the bags. 

“Oh...Uh... Jess is looking weird at me up there...is there something wrong with my face?..” 

Lena looked over at Kara examining what her Assistant could’ve noticed differently about Kara until it hits her. Kara looked like a Mess. her hair messy and her clothes hastily thrown on her body. She let out a giggle. 

Kara squirmed under Lena’s Gaze until the latter Giggled and she just stood there enjoying the view in front of her. Also... She’s still clueless. 

“What?” kara asked pouting still clueless of what is wrong with her. She tried to wipe her face as there could be something stuck there. 

 

“Jess is.... Probably thinking we’re doing something...intimate down here...” 

Kara gaped like a fish opening and closing her mouth a few more times trying to find the right words to say... she blushed...did Lena’s secretary just? Oh God. She will never be able to look jess in the eye ever again... Kara shakes her head and ducked... Oh Rao she feels so Embarrassed. 

“But... But! We’re trying on different fabrics for the suit! And..and!—-“ 

Kara started Babbling like an Idiot which only made Lena’s laughter grow, in the end Kara can’t help but join her. Lena’s Laughter music to her ears. It’s been so long since she had heard Lena Laugh... it’s not that long actually she’s just being dramatic. 

Kara can’t blame jess tho. Having to walked in on them that one time.... 

They sat on the free table and chairs, Kara taking out the food out of the bag and looking as hungry as ever. Her Kryptonian Genes never failed to make her excited at the thought of food. 

“Wait..... Why does this have green leafy monstrosity?...” She can not hide her betrayed look at the sight of kale in her food.. In HER FOOD there is KALE. 

Lena peaked at the plastic containers seeing everything with Vegetables and let out a giggle which Kara replied with an annoyed huff 

“There’s still meat. you’re just being dramatic.” 

 

Kara frowned and pouted harder. But Lena gave her the infamous eyebrow raise making her fold her arms trying not to look intimidated. 

Her pout versus Lena’s Eyebrow raise competition didn’t last as Kara relented on the sinful pout as Lena calls it. 

She remembers She told Lena she’ll eat Kale with her from now on having to be the deal they made for Lena to make her a suit. Lol If only Kara knew it would be this soon... But yep she’s kidding she does Eat kale when there’s a reward after. Wink-y face. 

“Okay... But you’ll eat my potstickers too!” 

Kara had been trying to make Lena eat a lot more of junk food wanting Lena to experience eating real food for once and not those vegetables mix she always eats. Lena just rolled her eyes and did the honor of eating the first potsticker. Kara beamed at her like she just discovered the cure to cancer.... not yet anyways. 

 

They ate and fell into a comfortable conversation. They probably missed each other. Specially Lena even tho she won’t admit it she had missed Kara’s warmth. And Kara never fails to show vocally or just you know physically, how much she have missed Lena from saying it loudly and hugging her as tight as Humans can contain her strength. Kara had missed Lena’s Scent and feeling Lena’s heartbeat beating against her skin. So close to her own. 

Kara continued chatting away not being of much help to Lena anyways as Lena does her science-y things as Kara puts it. Mixing substance and all of that generating a much more durable fabric they could use for Kara’s suit. They haven’t discussed it yet... what The suit would look like... 

But Kara entrusted everything to Lena. 

 

_____

Lena is taking much longer to finish the suit.... In conclusion she loves seeing Kara repeatedly removing her top every time Lena asks her to. Of course the blonde do as she says without any objection. 

It was the end of the week she had given herself to finish Kara’s suit. But she did have to do double checking to see if it does what it is supposed to do. This was for kara and it’s Kara’s safety on the Line so she had to make sure. 

The suit has two versions with the same mechanisms  
The first one was with a Skirt. The skirt was in the color of Red with Gold markings on the hem of it. The body suit was blue. Gone are the long sleeves,Instead it shows off Kara’s perfect Arm muscles. Lena had made a perfect Arm band in Gold that monitors Kara’s pulse and Vital signs and it directly sends it to Lena.  
In theory she had made a device that makes Kara invulnerable to Kryptonite but they are yet to find that out since they haven’t tested it out. 

The second suit was in pants. This time it was like a whole body armor made with a strong fabric that Lena discovered. it was so smooth and breathable that It feels like an extension of Kara’s skin. The skin tight spandex hugs the right places that made Lena drool. 

The Cape attaches to both of the suit. It has gold Linings and the symbol of the house of El. 

The Symbol of the house of El sits proudly on Kara’s chest of course. It’s her pride and her honor. 

 

Much to Lena’s delight on seeing Kara’s toned Legs when she tried on the Suit with the red skirt. But it doesn’t disappoint her too when Kara tried it with the pants as it tightly hugs Kara’s legs muscles and... her ass looks God sent with it. 

Kara did a happy twirl and a Deafening squeal. “Lena!!! This is awesome!!!!” 

 

Kara decided they try the suit on the DEO. Lena have said No to Kara’s invitation and insisted she should go Alone. But Kara is having none of it. She dragged a Grumbling Lena out of L-Corp and in to The DEO. The one that was like... a few blocks from Where they are. 

 

They arrived at the DEO shortly after an Ice cream break. Well...It’s just kAra who dragged Lena to the park and said that finishing the suit deserves an Ice cream celebration. 

“What?...They have a Secret Organization...just a few blocks away from me... And I didn’t knew?!” 

Kara sniggered “ It was SECRET.. Lena. Come on I wanna try this bad babies out.” 

 

If Kara was cleared to go. Lena can’t just come inside. First she’s not really supposed to know about this...DEO thing. Second she’s a Luthor and they don’t trust her. 

Kara Literally Growled at the Agents who were throwing dirty looks on Lena.... about to pounce in any moment someone made a move... Lena on Kara’s back holding her other arm to try and calm her instead... it was about to go down to that nasty fight when Alex came. 

“Stand down!!! What the hell?! What is this?! Kara?!” 

Kara whipped her head so fast on Alex’s direction Lena thought it’s going to break. 

“Tell them to back away Alex... you know what I can do...”  
Lena looked at Kara’s angry face. She never saw Kara this Angry her Sunny and angelic reporter. Never thought she was even capable of such thing.

“Let me handle this. You all are dismissed!” As Alex dismissed the Agents. Kara looked at Lena and that steel hard gaze became as soft as a puppy again... 

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked Lena and the latter gave her a soft nod before smiling. 

“I told you, You could’ve gone alone and none of this would’ve happened.” 

Kara shook her head. “You made the suit. You come with me whenever and wherever I want you to...of course... When you want that too... still.. yea “ Kara gave Lena a sheepish Smile before turning back to her sister. 

“We’re here to test the suit Alex.” 

 

_____

 

Kara is putting on the suit while Lena and Alex wait at this so called Kryptonite training room. 

Lena can’t help but look around and be amazed of the Advance technology this Organization have and she can’t wait to have her hands on it and start to tinker. 

Later on a big man came inside and looked at Lena and Alex. 

“Director J’onzz where here to try Kara’s suit... this is... Lena Luthor the one who made it.” 

“I’m here to see that..Agent Danvers. Now where is that—“ 

“I’m Here!!! Alex Look! I have a badass Suit and not that boring Black blah blah you wanted me to wear.” 

While Alex and J’onzz face palmed Lena can’t help but think of how nice Kara’s arms look.  
How strong they are and what those fingers could do to her as Kara reaches for the end of her cape and she twirls like a puppy reaching for it’s tail. 

Alex saw the Director made a face and fully knowing he’s a telepath and at the look on Lena’s face Alex knew Exactly what is happening and a Loud Laugh startled her company. 

Kara looked at her quizzically and Lena thinking she was caught redhanded, blushed. 

“Okay... Let’s try it on then?.” 

 

Lena stood at the corner while Alex punches some code on the wall. Soon the Room emits Green Light 

Kryptonite...Lena thought.. maybe she could duplicate this and make Kara human when... 

She shakes her thoughts away. Focus Lena. You’re here to see any flaws of the suit so you could try and make it much more better and not to Drool on Kara’s Perfect Arm muscles and nice Legs. Those Red boots compliments them so well... she made the right decision... 

The director can’t hide the discomfort on his face and Alex tries her best not to laugh thankful that she can’t hear Lena’s thoughts. 

“What do you feel?” Alex asked Kara. 

“Hungry...” 

Alex hits her sister in the face in annoyance of how her sister is still thinking about food in this kind of situations. 

“Ow!... that hurts! “ Alex shakes her hand she feels like she punched a wall... 

 

“Well... That says it. Anti-Kryptonite suit is working... are you okay?” 

They tried on the suit on different situations. It does not reap off when a bullet hits the fabric. Does not burn too... the arm band is as strong and Lena checked if it sends Kara’s Vital as it’s supposed to do and it does.... they tried every aspect of Alien thing that could possibly hurt Kara...But all in all it worked. Being Kryptonite proof is okay than not at all right?... 

 

Kara walked out of the room Lena in tow and happily parades down the hallways of the DEO. 

“Nice suit!” 

 

Kara beamed and “THANKS! Lena made it!” 

It has been like that to everyone who complimented the suit and Lena walks behind Kara Embarrassed and possibly as red as a tomato. 

____

Lena was back at Kara’s apartment. Sitting in the kitchen counter a pouting blonde in between her Legs... 

“Please Stay.... Just.. please Lena?” Kara said matching it with her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Kara... I’ll be safe in my apartment..” 

 

“Not as safe with me.” Kara said flexing her arms showing off her muscles. 

Lena rolled her eyes and gave in eventually. It’s nice to be back home...as they sat on the couch deciding to watch One Day at a Time on Netflix...she’s in between Kara’s warm arms. 

 

It’s nice to be home... Kara her Home. 

She missed this. The simple things she does with Her Kara that makes her happy more than anything or anyone can. This happiness is just... Unexplainable. She just know she can’t and she won’t be happier with anyone other than Kara. 

“Lena?” Kara asked for her and she answered with a sleepy hum. 

“I love you.” And she felt damp lips touch her forehead before she finally succumbs to the comfort of sleep. 

 

•••

Kara woke up with a contented smile painted on her lips. Having to feel Lena’s arm wrapped around her torso and her steady heart beat so loud and soothing in her ears. Blue eyes opened trying to catch a glimpse of the sleeping goddess beside her. 

Raven hair sprawled all over kara’s pillows and in Lena’s face, Kara reached to tuck some into the back of Lena’s ears so she could properly see Lena’s face. She’s Out of this world. Her beauty is ethereal. 

Kara have not seen Lena coming and rocking her Earth Life in a good way... She have spent a lot of time thinking if she’ll ever fall in love or if she’ll ever be loved for what she really is... 

And now The universe really has a twisted humor does it not? Imagine having someone you love on a different planet hence a different race? How sick could that be. That Kara sometimes think what if Krypton did not explode? Would she meet Lena? Because Lena is a Genius would she have discovered other planets? Other Earths? Well... I guess she would... She’s Lena after all... 

 

Soon Green eyes are looking back at Blue ones and if Lena decided to snuggle more and fall back to sleep...Then so be it. 

 

One too many Tangled limbs and a snoring Lena Later.... 

 

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, If you’re still reading through this part. I just want you to know that I appreciate you so much : ) I have been through hell and back lately and I’m still trying to fight my demons and writing this story has been my saving Grace so thank you very much for staying with me. This is supposed to be a three chapter thing and all that but Please comment down what else you want to see. : ) 
> 
> Ps. I’m sorry the suit was poorly described. I’m not good with that part of Literature. :<.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fvcking Finally I’ve finished this freaking chapter. Thanks ya’ll for being patient. Please do leave comments for me. I love going through them :) thankyou!!

CHAPTER TEXT. 

 

Lena in the late hours of the day is still at L-corp. trying to catch up and finish some of her pending works since she had spent so much time making Kara a suit that her worked piled up like Crazy... Kara had texted her one too many times telling her she should go home.. with a threat of flying her home if she doesn’t cooperate. 

It’s not that Lena is really that busy per se. maybe she’s waiting for Kara’s threat? She doesn’t know. She barely saw the Blonde since she Started Training for the inevitable trying to better her fighting skills and not depend on her powers, since she can lose them. Well Kara learned that the hard way but Lena had been there all through out to help Kara. 

Well, It was pretty peaceful since everyone else had gone home of course except a very stubborn Jess who disobeyed Lena’s direct command that she shouldn’t hold herself in the office even when Lena’s still there. 

 

But all in all she was contently shuffling to different paperworks that needs signing.   
Constantly checking if Kara had texted her again which was odd since Kara’s last text was an hour ago and she usually texts every thirty minutes. 

‘Well that was odd’ 

Soon then she had heard a commotion outside her office door which again—was odd. Who could Jess be arguing with? 

 

It was the loud bang on her door that sent it flying open that Lena stood up in shock ready to push her emergency button in a quick reflex but her plan on putting the whole building into a lock down flew out of the window the moment she heard that familiar sickening voice. 

 

“Hello, Dear Sister It’s been so long.” 

 

Lena knows that voice. The one that had been haunting her ever since she turned her back on the Luthor’s mission to Eradicate and kill all Aliens that is out there. The one that had called her a traitor. 

Lena’s Heart beat picked up. And Lena tried her best to calm down. Because she knows that Kara would surely listen in on her. And if she hears it. And then so will she fly over and Lex... 

“Lex, I see you forgo your usual orange jumpsuit for a white Polo.” 

As Lena settled back down on her swivel chair and rotates to face her back on Lex 

“Oh Lena, you haven’t changed. Still that Little sister who’s so hungry for attention.” 

 

It hurts her, Lex’s Words. Because her brother, the one she used to Love so much was not the same brother in front of her right now. 

“Oh. You’re wrong. I changed plenty.”

 

Lex Laughed like a maniac shaking his bald head. 

“Actually, you don’t. You weren’t a true Luthor after all. This?... that’s the real you... weak and afraid”. Lex said gesturing to Lena. 

 

How Lex was out of prison was beyond Lena. Lex is a genius he would surely figure a way out nevertheless. If she ever put the whole building in lockdown plus it will alert the NCPD and DEO and she can’t have that. By now They should know that Lex got out and Kara know that Lex would be coming for Lena. That’s what fears her. Kara meeting Lex. Because Lena knows her Brother would do no good to Kara. 

“ Oh Lex, I assure you this Lena is much more than just a Luthor that you are.” 

 

Surely Lena still knows how to get to Lex’s nerves as she sees Lex jaw tightened. as Lex moves forward and closer to her desk. Lena remained seating in her chair looking up as Lex towers over her. 

They held a steely gaze against each other and it’s when Lena pressed the Button. 

 

“Have fun overriding my system Lex.” 

And with that Lena stood up and walked over her rack of alcohol pouring herself two —or—more than two fingers of scotch. 

 

The building was filled with the blaring sound of sirens signaling the lock down. It rings in Lena’s ears like a bitch that she almost want to just jump out and take the fall rather than stay here with Lex at all. 

 

“What? We can’t have your little Super barging in and ruining our fun? Can we?” 

Lena stilled at that. Like a deer caught in the lights. Like Lex knew exactly what her moves are and what her plans are. 

She looked at Lex who was now holding a big piece of green glowing rock... Kryptonite. 

 

Well, it’s not that it still can hurt Kara, but Lena knows Lex, he has two or more tricks up his sleeve and she can’t risk it. 

“Haven’t you heard? Supergirl is... invincible to anything... and when anything I mean with kryptonite too.” 

 

Lex lose his smile. 

“Oh, did mother not tell you? Poor boy.” Lena smirked as Lex grow angry. 

 

“That’s a Lie and I know it.” 

 

As Lex tried to intimidate Lena by crossing his arms and standing square and tall. But Lena is not afraid. Not anymore. 

“Oh, It’s not. I made it myself” 

Lena let out an triumphant smile while Lex tried his best to hide his anger and irritation. 

“Lena, We are Luthors! Those Supers must vow down to us!” 

 

Lena can’t help the tug of a smirk in her lips as she gave Lex a smug look. 

“Believe me, Brother you wouldn’t want to know how many times Supergirl got down to her knees for me.” 

And in a swift motion lex was holding her neck like an eagle holding its prey, His hands tightening around her neck but Lena couldn’t find it in herself to be scared. 

 

Lena looked Lex in the eye challenging him to do It. End her life once and for all. Not once seeming to be afraid of him anymore. But yet showing pride as how Lena had defeated Lex this time. She may be a Luthor, a Member of a family whose name is tarnished and dirty. But Lena... Lena will be the only Luthor to die trying to do the opposite of what Caused Lionel’s death. Of what caused Lex and Lilian’s arrest. And that Is being good... Lena Luthor is good. She had trouble believing that because she have always listened to her mother on the back of her mind that she’s a luthor and she will always be a Luthor and that if she ever wasn’t really good at least for a fact that she did not believe in herself that way she wouldn’t disappoint Kara, her friends and family but mostly herself. 

But now, Lena knows she’s good. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable Lex’s hands gripping her tighter than ever. Holding back her tears. 

Kara, Her Lovely sunshine and puppy dog Kara. She’s doing this for her. And for all of National City who never believed in her. Maybe this way they will. When she’s already dead. Maybe they will see how Lena strived hard to earn their trust. And maybe... Maybe Everyone would believe that Lena is not like her family. 

She is not like her family. 

 

Lena can feel it in her bones...this is it. Trying to catch her breath to show her brother she’s not that easy to get rid off. 

 

But there’s that blue and red Blur outside her window and in a flash was the telltale sound of her cape and a loud crash would be heard. 

Lex spun his head fully knowing who just arrived. And That’s when Lena can’t control the fear that radiated off of her. 

“Oh, Welcome Supergirl, here to witness me killing my own sister?” 

Her regale stance and steely gaze did nothing to Lex as He stood just as proud. 

“Let.Go.Of.Her.” 

Lex’s laughter roared inside Lena’s office.   
And Lena can see Kara’s eyes starting to glow Red and white like a hot flush of Lava. 

“What? Going to Melt my face then?” 

But Kara did not retreat like she’s ready to kill Lex for real and forget about her one golden rule of not killing... it doesn’t faze Lena. 

As she weighs if it’ll be okay if Kara Kills Lex or if she’ll be mad as fuck to Kara. She doesn’t know.... Mad man or not Lex is still her brother. That brother she used to Love and that brother who accepted her truly for who she was. It had always been Lex. 

 

Lex dropped her and Lena limply sat on the floor gasping for air. As Lex blocked her view seeming to create a barrier between her and supergirl using his own body. 

“Oh no, Look Lena your little toy has glowing eyes!” 

Kara shot a beam missing Lex’s head by a mere inch and Lena have never seen Lex this afraid. 

“Oh Look, Lex is afraid of Lena’s little toy.” 

 

It was then that Lex smirked 

“Did you know that there’s much more than Kryptonite that can Hurt Supergirl, Lena?” 

Lex held up a tube like machine on his right hand. “You see, this one does this Sickening sound that will make you kneel in front of a Luthor.” Without further a do lex pressed a button that seemed to emit a high pitched sound that only Supergirl can hear and Kara dropped to her knees trying to suppress the noise by covering her ears. 

Lex approached Kara and grabbed her by the hair and Lena can’t do anything but watch. 

“I have heard once that Supers tends to have this sensory overload did you know that my long...I mean Long Long time from prison have me so many spare time to build one that can trigger just that? I heard from a little birdie and when I say little birdie I meant superman himself that it hurts like a bitch.” With that Lex tinkered more with the device he was holding pressing a couple more buttons and Supergirl let out a loud cry that made Lena so scared of what might happen next. 

Lena watched as Kara cry in pain. She don’t know what to do. She feels so helpless and useless she can’t help Kara. She struggled to stand up looking for something to steady her she grasped the bottom drawer of her alcohol rack.   
With wobbly knees she stumbled to get closer to Kara. 

“Please, Lex stop! Stop hurting her!” 

“What? Where’s the Lena who was all high and mighty earlier? See! This Super makes you weak! It’s not good!” 

 

Lena looked at kara still writhing in pain as Lex somehow made the pain intensify. 

“Stop.... MAKE IT STOP!!!!” Kara roared and shoot beams to whenever she looks at. Lena quickly knocked off lex to his feet using her own as she kicked him in the shin afraid that kara might shoot him down. No Lex isn’t going to get a way with his crimes with death. He’s going to suffer that is what Lena wants. 

As Lex dropped his toy Lena made a run for it and threw it across the wall that made it break.   
Kara stopped and looked down catching her breath before looking up to see Lex on the floor. 

“Lena! Come...come here!” Lena dropped to her knees to check up on Kara. 

 

Kara was bleeding...her nose is bleeding... Supers don’t bleed... Bleeding only indicates that Kara blew out her powers. 

 

Lena heard the Blaring sound of sirens outside her building... It’s either the DEO or the NCPD. Lex was back on his feet and he calmly walk over Lena’s alcohol bar. Simply poured his self a glass and sat on Lena’s couch. 

Lena still sat at Kara’s side to her aid as the still powerless Kryptonian harness her still remaining energy so she could stand up. 

The door flew open and an army of men in Black came inside Lena’s office directing to Where Lex is. 

“Lex Luthor you are under arrest!” 

 

______

 

Lena is beyond nervous, pacing back and forth waiting for Alex to finally let her inside where Kara is being treated. 

Kara passed out the moment she tried to get on her feet and Lena was relieved when Alex came to her rescue as the two of them carried Kara’s inhuman weight until they had something where she can fully rest. 

And the soonest they arrived at DEO everyone is moving far too quick Lena thinks she’s going to have a headache. Alex personally attending to her sister and Lena for fuck sake Lena was ordered to wait outside the medical bay where she can see Kara’s unconscious body connected to one too many machines for Lena’s Liking. 

It was maddening to see how Kara lose herself entirely and Lena can’t Imagine how it was for her when she can’t control her powers yet. It’s not pity that she feels... it’s pride seeing how Kara made it to this day saving people. 

The door to the Med bay swung open and revealed Alex. 

“She’s fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. She solar flared and is now whining so she could see you.” 

 

Lena made her way inside the bay to see Kara trying to remove everything that was attached to her. 

“Hey! Take it easy! You need to rest!” 

 

“Lena! You’re okay! I was... you were...he was!”   
And Lena just wrapped kara inside her arms. 

How kara was still worried about her despite being the one who ended up in a medical bay is beyond Lena. 

 

Kara absentmindedly traced The bruises Lex’s fingertips left on Lena’s pale neck. And it maddens her. How badly she have wanted to just kill him right there and then but she remembered Lena. How He misses his brother. She remembered how Lena used to tell Her stories of her and Lex’s shenanigans when they were just children 

“I...I was so scared. I thought I’m going to lose you.” It was barely a whisper that if Kara wasn’t so close to Lena she would’ve missed it. 

Lena teared up seeing how Kara never paid attention to herself but always to Lena. She had Lena on top of everything. Even herself. 

“You won’t get rid of me that easy supergirl.” 

And that’s when Lena heard Kara’s strangled sob. That’s when she felt hot tears on her shoulder as kara dutifully rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

“I have never been scared so much Lena. And seeing you like that... in his... I can’t lose you Lena. I can’t. “ 

Kara cried herself to sleep... Alex told Lena they have to let kara stay for the night and to the blonde’s insistence to have Lena by her side—or just her iron clad grip—on Lena’s arms. They set up another bed connecting to Kara’s so the duo could sleep side by side. 

 

The night was silent except the minimal noises of footsteps back and forth outside their room were to be heard... everything seemed to be okay... it was over, Lex is back in prison. And Kara she’s okay just solar flared... or so Lena thought. 

 

Everything was okay. Kara had been cleared to go home and Lena and her parted ways Kara to her apartment to Alex’s insistence she rest more. And Lena back to L-corp to fix everything that had been damage and of course she needs to get back to work. 

 

Well, at least Kara made it seem like everything’s okay. 

 

____

She was there again, that dark place that keeps replying on her thoughts and dreams. 

Kara was in her suit. Standing in the DEO as Alex told her that Lex got out of Max. She knew right there and then that he is on his way or probably right with Lena that very moment. She argued when Alex doesn’t want her to go and they’ll just send DEO agents instead with the fear of Lex hurting her but she wasn’t Kara for nothing. 

 

She shot out of the DEO in a blink of an eye and made a bee line to L-corp with Alex shouting right through her earpiece and she decided to Rip the device out of her ear and it crumbled in her hands. 

She saw Lena, Being choked by Lex. She can hear her heartbeat in a slow pace and Kara lost all the color to her face as she smashed through her windows and stood there too afraid to move as it may cause Lena more harm. 

She saw how Lena dropped to the floor almost unconscious. Saw how Lex doesn’t care. And How Kara failed to defeat him and save Lena. 

In another dream it would be her too late to even save Lena. She can see Lena’s lifeless body lying on the floor. 

 

With her nightmares Kara forgo her sleep and decided to do more rounds of patrol at night. Making dark bags under her eyes appear. 

It was all fine. She can handle it really... 

 

Until She couldn’t bare seeing Lena die over and over again in Kara’s dreams. 

One night Kara decided to fly over Lena’s penthouse balcony. Listening to her loud and steady heartbeat. She sat there and curled into a ball pulling her legs close to her chest and ducking her head in. She was just there sitting... content and complacent knowing that Lena is still there... she is safe and that Lex is gone and Kara made it just in time...

 

It was the next morning that Lena found her there... Shock written all over her face as she saw Kara’s restless appearance. 

With worry Lena insisted Kara stay over and Lena called in sick at work looking after Kara. Trying to coax her to spill what is bothering her. But Kara had been tough the whole day... oh boy she didn’t even crack when Lena gave her the eyebrow raise neither when Lena bribed her with tons of potstickers. 

 

It was night time that Kara started to feel uneasy and she started to fidget. Going over Lena’s is a wrong move. 

“Kara, I hate seeing you like this... please tell me.. what’s... what’s wrong?” 

 

She doesn’t Mean for her tears to spill out just like that or for a sob to escape her lips. But it just did. 

“I...Lena... I’m... Please... Let’s just...” 

“Okay... we’re not going to talk about it now. Let’s get you to bed?” Lena gave up with a sigh. 

Kara stiffly nodded and padded through Lena’s hallway following the latter on her bedroom. 

Due to exhaustion Kara lost the battle between her mind and body as she literally passed out beside Lena... 

“You were Late Supergirl, She’s already dead”. Lex said and Kara saw Lena’s pale and Lifeless body on the floor. 

Kara let out a piercing scream but Lex was just gone and she was left to hold Lena on her arms. Crying endlessly and blaming herself for she could have been there faster but she was late. 

Lena was awoken as Kara started to stir in her sleep. Hot tears rolling down Kara’s cheeks. 

 

Kara was Having a nightmare. 

“Kara! I’m here...you’re safe.. please...please wake up... you’re okay...” Lena softly whispered to Kara in a safe distance she was, if Kara might have reacted badly at being touched it would not end good for the both of them. 

A few more sweet nothings murmured to her ear Kara shot up like a bullet panting and sweating. Eyes still closed. 

“It’s okay... I’m here... you’re okay...” Lena coaxed Letting Kara to catch her breath. Before returning back to where she was,at kara’s side. 

“ I was Late...” 

Lena frowned but said nothing Encouraging Kara to continue. 

“I was late and... couldn’t save you... Lena.” 

Realization dawned on Lena like she was hit with a boulder. 

Kara silently cried “ I saw your...Lifeless body on the floor and Lex was just...there Looking at you ... like he doesn’t regret what he had done. And that I was left there... holding your...lifeless body... Lena... I’m scared! What if I was late? What if I hadn’t saved you from him?! What—“ 

 

“Hey... I’m okay. You came right just in time... you saved me... a lot of times... please don’t blame yourself—“

“But I knew he was coming after you! I knew I had to get to you but I was... I almost lost you Lena! I am losing you over and over again in my dreams... Lee... Make it stop... I can’t stand to see you... I just...” 

Lena gathered Kara in her arms as Kara grabbed a fistful of her shirt and buried her head into the crook of Lena’s neck. Lena playing with Kara’s hair. 

“I know it’s not easy... what you’re seeing... but please Know that I’m here, you don’t have to go through it alone... I may sound a little—okay too much hypocrite but if you need someone to talk to about this... I’m willing to Listen.” 

 

Lena tightened her grip on Kara, hoping that she’ll feel it even the slightest. As she can feel Kara’s breathing even out and her head getting a bit heavy she lay the both of them down back to the bed. 

“I’m here... safe and Alive because of you Kara... because you know me... and because you put me first even before your own... Supergirl may have saved me and I know that it was your alter ego but you...Kara Danvers... you are my Hero” 

 

Lena kissed Kara’s forehead and Hugged her the tightest she could muster letting her know She is not going anywhere. That Lex is gone and it was all over. And Kara Zor-El saved Her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and i’m sorry if it was a shitty chapter!!! :>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ending :’> this story was a free fall. And when they hit the bottom their only way was up. Thankyou for staying with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! An Update! All mistakes are mine! Thankyou all very much for Waiting and staying with me. I am not a very good writer and I have decided that I have to end this Story now. But I will try and do my best to write new ones on my vacation! Thankyou again!!! I hope ya’ll like this one 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

CHAPTER TEXT. 

Kara was back with the familiarity of their everyday routine. Mornings with Lena and Lunch dates at noon. It’s either they we’re out and about on their usual restaurants or their holed up in Lena’s office or balcony. But Kara enjoys every bit of time with Lena nonetheless. 

It had been months since that incident with Lena and so is Kara’s nightmares. Lena’s presence have been a good help but it’s making her feel guilty as Lena worked tirelessly over the past months that she gets little no to rest at ll With all that Lex have done Kara couldn’t Imagine what she had been through and what she’s still going through but she had put Kara first over herself and she’s just so grateful for her. 

Her nightmares where long gone And now she’s afraid... afraid that in a matter of time Lena would know Kara could be just fine without her again and that Kara would be back to her cold and empty apartment. back to her life without Lena. 

Alex and Maggie were coming over tonight as Game night will take place at their apartment. It feels like it had been too long since the last time they were complete at Game night and Kara had missed it. 

She did missed spending time with her sister and her sister’s girlfriend. Of course Winslow too but Lena? She missed Lena the most. Even though they had been living together for months again—she still misses Lena. 

Kara was alone in their apartment as of the moment she had took a day off of work to rest, well not that she really needed it but it was what Humans do, don’t they? 

Snapper was more than relieved that ‘ponytail’ was out of sight even for a day. 

Kara,Contently and comfortably cuddled up in the sofa watching something she’s not really paying attention to. As her mind wanders to what Lena is doing right now. 

For one she knows Lena is busting her ass off—yet again—as she does on a daily basis so That doesn’t surprise Kara anymore. 

Kara let out a forlorn sigh. She is bored out of her mind and she has to do something! Well, The Criminals might’ve took a day off as well since she hasn’t heard any cry for help. She could not believe it. 

 

“Supergirl the Girl of Steel died of boredom”  
Would make a great front page headline wouldn’t it? 

 

So Instead of really not doing anything Kara decided for once to Get out of the comfort of their apartment and take the Liberty of shopping for their needs later. 

 

With her favorite Pastel button up and Cardigan, Glasses in her face and of course hair in a neat ponytail. 

kara—chomping down a piece of donut incredibly and unbelievably slow—Strolls the streets of National City on her way to the Supermarket. 

Seeing unfamiliar faces as she pass by counting each lamp posts and Concentrating her hearing trying to Listen in on Lena’s heartbeat

But Kara came to an abrupt stop making the Human behind her bumped into her back. 

‘What is that?’ Kara thought...but she knows all too well what she’s hearing. Knows it like the back of her hand. She looked around and tried to look for where the sound might be coming. 

Trying to pinpoint a tiny whimper from a busy street is much harder than she thought. Listening in Led her into a dark and empty alley. 

There, Behind the dumpster a small white ball of fur was curled up to itself, Alone and Crying. 

‘A puppy!’ 

Kara gently walked over where the puppy was and it scrambled to get away from her. Kara let out a pout. 

“Well, I’m not gonna hurt you little puppy...”  
She looked at the tiny piece of her remaining donut and she pouted even harder. 

“This is the last bite and I really like this donut but here... you can have it”. 

Kara placed down the donut in front of the puppy who—at first— was reluctant but its hunger overpowered them I guess. 

Soon enough the puppy let Kara pet them and that’s when Kara looked for their gender. He was a good boy. And How his humans have abandoned him infuriates Kara. She can not leave him here. Someone might hurt him...

Kara decided she took the puppy home and wait for Lena so they could decide what to do.

Well, She’s not going all out puppy dog eyes and pout on her now would she— she definitely will so that they could keep the puppy. who’s she kidding? 

 

Kara mentally chastised herself as she debated with her mind. Grabbed the puppy gently and used her cardigan to bundle it up. 

While at the supermarket she did picked up the puppy some milk and treats and food so she could fee him properly he looks hungry still and a small bite of donut won’t make him full would it now? 

 

She came back unaware that Lena had took the Liberty of going home early to help her prepare and Kara stood there at the door frozen. 

She didn’t expect Lena to be home so soon...and the puppy...

Oh God the Puppy! 

“Hey? Is there something wrong darling?” Lena was looking at her with curious eyes, brows knit together. 

“Oh...n-nothing!” 

To her luck the puppy was startled with the sudden noise and squirmed in her hands. 

“Am I really that tired or that I really saw something move on your cardigan?” 

Kara let out a grimace and started to fidget. 

“I..Lena—“ but before Kara could finish her sentence curious blue and green eyes popped up from where it was hiding.

“Is that what I think it is?” 

The puppy wagged it’s tail at the sight of Lena and kara couldn’t hold back the giggle..

“He likes you!” 

Lena looked at Kara in disbelief before shaking her head amused that it had taken Kara this long to take home a stray puppy. Lena was kind of expecting it really she had even practiced on how she’d say No to Kara. 

As Kara walked to the couch the puppy immediately jumped out of his cocoon and made his way to Lena. Who had been eyeing the dog warily. 

“kara, I don’t think—-“ but before Lena could even deny kara, all her resolve went out the window the moment she looked up and saw Kara’s puppy dog eyes and pout. 

 

“Oh, No Kara you don’t get to—“ 

This time Kara had added this fake tears and her hands were clasped together like a child begging for her mommy not to take her to siesta. 

“ Ugh...How could I ever say no to that face?” 

Kara beamed and attacked Lena with Kisses. 

“What should we name him?” Lena asked Gently petting the dog as it took residence in her lap. 

“Krypto.” 

Lena smiled and Look down on the puppy. “Hello Krypto, you can chew on Kara’s Shoes but not my heels okay?” 

 

_________

The months dragged on so fast it had been five months since Kara had brought Krypto home. Lena saw how Krypto had helped both her and Kara to cope up and move on from the past. 

How Lena had secretly fell in love with the dog the first time she saw him but she will never admit that to Kara now would she? 

He was the most spoiled and pampered dog on earth. He had this very large bed that took place on the living room he already had two basket of his favorite toys. A red collar with the crest of the house of El that had ‘Krypto’ at the back of it along with Lena’s contact information if ever he got lost. 

He had always been a good boy—most of the time he is—but to Lena’s utter Luck he is whining like a baby as of the moment. 

“What do you want krypto?” To which he just regarded Lena with a glimpse before Grunting as he dramatically collapsed on the floor. 

Lena looked at the puppy, She wasn’t aware that dogs could throw tantrums. Boy, Krypto is such a drama king. 

Lena tried and Ignored the dog as she went back on doing her ‘work’ ... Kara is out there with her night job and this is the only time Lena could do this and she can’t have Krypto pestering her and ruin everything just like how he ruined Kara’s shoes. 

Well, The Dog might’ve took it by heart when Lena told Him He could chew on Kara’s things but not hers. 

 

Kara and Her... From the past months had been back to their old routine like nothing happened. Like Lena didn’t shut her out. Like Kara never lied to her. They we’re back to what they really are but this time stronger and better.  
Lena couldn’t Imagine what her life would be without Kara... And of course Krypto She had learned to Love everything that Kara does... Even the excessive amount of junk food being eaten by her. The occasional Shrek jokes she makes. The way Kara puts her vegetables in Her plate when Kara thinks Lena’s not looking. 

She had loved it all— to see how Perfectly Imperfect Kara is. It was all for her, Kara never held back to what she is—- she comfortably uses her powers around Lena now. 

It was, Happiness the one thing Lena had always wanted in her life. Kara is her happiness and she couldn’t Lose It. No...not anymore. 

Lena was never a selfish person...but to Kara she will be. She wants Kara all for herself and so Kara will be all for herself. 

She had finish the thing finally after months of working on that particular subject making sure it’s nothing but perfect she carefully placed it in a small black box that was lined with lead and put it somewhere she knows Kara won’t even bat an eye. (Her Healthy food cupboard) or the Evil Cupboard as Kara calls it. 

Kara came home just as when Lena finished their dinner. 

“Hey Darling, Long night?” Kara nodded as she went on Lena’s back and hugged her from behind burying her face on Lena’s loose long waves of dark silky hair inhaling Lena’s shampoo in the process. Ahhhh Heaven. 

*

 

Kara lied... okay it’s just a little white lie. She wasn’t out there with a super thing... she was out to do the final preparations for something the next morning. She can’t have Lena suspecting Kara had a surprise because duh! It wouldn’t be a surprise anymore? 

She had been pacing back and forth on Alex’s apartment fifty percent of the time and the other twenty five were spent fidgeting and the rest were actually trying to get everything done. 

It was a long night but she made it to dinner much to her delight because Lena prepares nice meals... minus the Vegetables of course. 

 

They both had sit with content and comfortable silence had spent the rest of the Night cuddling and watching some show. 

_____

 

Morning came and the pair shared Breakfast, Got ready and went to their separate ways. 

Kara heading to Catco to pass her report before going to Alex’s apartment so they could discuss how the day would actually go. 

Lena to L-corp with Krypto. He actually stays home but today Lena decided she take him with her so He could spend the day with Lena.  
As the latter had scheduled krypto for a bath and a groom at noon which she might add is his least favorite thing in the world. Just like how Kara hates Kale. Krypto hates grooming. 

Lena will be in the salon near the Vet shop were they usually take krypto. Well, there was this other shop near their apartment but Krypto had taken to love the Cute Vet Girl that washes him. So no one can argue with that. 

Both had finished off their pampering Lena with freshly painted nails and nicely done hair. 

Krypto,nails clipped and trimmed fur. With that grimace on his face. Lena can’t help but shake her head. He doesn’t like it when his fur gets trimmed. 

 

Everything was set. She and Kara had agreed to have lunch together so she clipped Krypto’s Collar back with his leash attached to it and his little Stitch backpack that contained Lena’s surprise for Kara. 

Waiting for Kara to arrive Lena pets krypto’s head that had been lying on her lap. 

 

“This is it Krypto, Be a Good boy and you get a treat from mommy, okay?” 

Moments later krypto’s ears perked up as he started wagging his tail. It was like Lena’s personal “Kara Alarm” as she knew right there and then that Kara is already on the other side of the door. 

Just as the door swing open Krypto excitedly pounced on the blonde like he had missed her even tho they had been together a few hours earlier. Kara reciprocating the pup’s excitement as she proceeded to baby talk to him. 

“Hey! Easy boy!..Oh! You’ve been groomed? How was it?” Krypto answered with a displeased grunt which earned a giggle from both Her and Kara. 

“I take it you didn’t like your fur being cut” kara said whilst scratching the back of Kryp’s ears his favorite spot. 

Kara looked up to her and Lena felt that familiar warmth which is Kara’s natural effect on her. All goes the same with that dizzying effect of her megawatt smile. 

“Lee? Let’s go?” 

 

Lena stood up from her chair and gingerly went over to where Kara is standing,Krypto’s leash in hand. 

Kara gave Lena a peck before holding her hand with her own and they strolled down the hallways of L-corp to the busy streets of National City. 

___

 

The restaurant Kara had booked was not far from L-corp it took them less than fifteen minutes to get there 

A famous five star restaurant the Lena loved. 

“Hey! I tried to book this restaurant but they said no—to me—Lena Luthor!” Lena ranted like a child and Kara just laughed opening the door for her and Lena. 

“Well, They can’t say no to supergirl can they?” 

“No, I guess not” 

 

Kara started fidgeting, Lena finally taking her eyes off of the blonde to finally realize that they were the only ones in the restaurant. The one too many tables were gone except for one that is in the middle of the sea of rose petals scattered across the floor. 

 

“Shall we, Milady?” Kara smiled smugly, Liking the awe written all over Lena’s face. 

 

“Wait! Krypto—-“

“Is with someone else” Oh no... Her surprise...With krypto!

 

Kara pulled the chair for Her before sitting across the table. Lena is in a daze lost in her own paradise which is this exact moment with Kara. Eyes glossy as tears lined up threatening to spill. Kara had put on so much for this...for her. 

 

“Let’s eat?” Kara said then Ringed the bell that was sitting on the table. 

Alex, Maggie, Sam and Nia came out of the kitchen door all wearing a matching vest and bow underneath was a white polo. And Lena had to laugh. 

 

Maggie Look smug, both Sam and Nia had wide grins but Alex’s reaction is the best! Lena laughed harder as Alex’s face contorted into a more annoyed face than it was earlier. 

“You’re Lucky my sister Loves you.” 

The four women placed the dishes they had brought in for them. Together with a bottle of Lena’s favorite Wine. 

But before they can even start to eat Krypto came out from the same door the squad disappeared in. He was wearing the same outfit as the girls complete with the bow, a single stem of rose in his mouth he padded towards where Lena and Kara is sat. 

 

For a moment Lena almost panicked when she didn’t saw The bag Krypto had in his back. She gingerly took the rose from The dog and watched him run back to the door and saw Sam holding the bag with a knowing look before winking at her and disappearing behind the door with their Dog. 

 

They Ate, filling in each other as to what happened to them in the early hours of the day. And Kara more often than not started her word Vomit. 

“Lena? Did you...Did you like it?” 

Lena looked at Kara lovingly as her hands covered Kara’s own. 

“It was Lovely darling, Thank you.” 

When Kara asked to be excused, Lena took the opportunity to look for Krypto. Lena walked pass by the door and saw sam reattaching The bag on his back. 

“Good luck Lena!” Sam teased her. 

“Thanks... I needed that” 

This is it,Lena thought. the moment she asks Kara to marry her. It took her this Long not because she had to think it thoroughly. Not because she had doubts. But because it was out of the blue and is so sudden. 

 

She was actually feeding Krypto his favorite Ring shapes Cereals when marriage popped in her mind. 

‘I want to marry Kara’ was her exact thoughts that day and since then she had spent her spare times preparing her gift to the Blonde. 

She was about to make her way back to their table. But it was already gone. And Kara was just there standing in the middle, In front of her is a Mic on a Mic stand. 

Lena was confused for seconds but Kara began singing. 

 

>> Can’t say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute  
This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me <<

Kara beaconed her to come close and Lena did, Slowly walking towards where Kara is. Never breaking their eye contact afraid that if she looked away all of this would be just a dream. 

>> All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
To you. <<

And when Kara got a hold of Lena’s hand she forgo the mic so she could hold both of her hands. 

Stepping away from the mic, Guiding Lena’s hands to her shoulders as she placed her other hand on Lena’s waist. 

>> And I could see it  
Right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be  
Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice  
But to love you <<

 

Kara had swayed them slowly, Joining the tempo of the slow music as she continued singing to Lena. 

 

>> All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
Home to you  
Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute <<

Kara had sang the entirety of the song as they danced to the sound of her voice and Lena was there in awe, Eyes breaming with tears from happiness. 

And when Kara had reached the end of the song She leaned in and Lena just as eager met her halfway and they shared a passionate kiss. One that id very special among the thousands they had. 

“Kara I—“ kara all but shushed her. 

“Let me, Let me talk now because I am this close to chickening out” showing Lena how close her index finger and her thumb. 

“Lena, The Moment I saw you was the moment I knew that it is possible for a planet to stop rotating around it’s axis for seconds. Knew that You were special in a way that nobody would Understand. You’re an exceptional friend far and foremost but you’re the best Girlfriend— You’re the only Girlfriend I have and will be the only one that I had— You’re the most Kind person I’ve ever met d’you know that? How cute of you to think that a softie like you who uses her killer heels and Expensive clothes as shield would actually Make me leave? Have you not heard how stubborn Danvers’ are? Alex is the prime example tho... but seriously Lena I didn’t travelled thousand of Light years to be your Girlfriend— I actually did to be your wife. So Lena Kieran Luthor would you please take one Kara Danvers Zor-El as your wife?” 

Lena gasped as Kara got down on one knee holding up a ring. 

“ this ring is made up of the metal from my pod. I am giving you a part of what’s left of my home. Because It’s all the I could give you, Lee. I can’t promise you anything but myself. All of me Lena. Until My last Breath; I am yours”

Tears escaped her eyes as they merrily roll down Lena’s cheeks. As she stuttered a Yes with accompanied with a weak nod. 

“ what? I can’t hear—-“ 

“YES! Oh my gods Kara Yes!” And Kara laughed putting the ring on Lena’s ring finger. Wrapping Lena in her arms as she happily twirled Lena in the air. The brunette Laughing in Delight. 

Kara had put Lena down and Krypto padded towards the Giggling Duo. 

“Open it” Lena said Gesturing to Krypto’s bag. 

Kara curiously did and it revealed a box. 

“I mean it’s not as grand as this and Krypto and I had a lot of disagreements according on how we’ll execute the plan but yeah... Kara Zor-El will you marry me?” 

No, Lena didn’t want a Grand proposal. She had planned this to go smoothly and just the two of them. Maybe in the park but she wanted no one but Kara. Wanted things to be a little bit more private and just between the two of them. But she can’t wait any longer. 

Kara let out a wet laugh before twirling Lena in the air once again. Earning a surprised squeal from Lena. 

“Yes, Lena I would love to marry you!” 

 

“Open it!” 

Kara did, thinking it was a ring... It wasn’t. It was a silver band bracelet with a green and blue gem in the middle .. a mating band. 

“You knew.” Kara said tears falling down her eyes as a part of her home was again relived for her. 

“Of course I do, Darling” 

Kara kissed Lena thank you for remembering and Lena all but sighed in the kiss and melted on Kara’s embrace. 

 

They sprung apart when a Chorus of Ew and Ughs were heard which without a doubt Lena knew was from Alex. And Laughters were heard. 

Alex, Maggie, Sam, Nia, Brainy, Jon, Winn and of course Krypto all cheering for them...

“Oh... Your family is—-“

“Our Family Lena...” 

 

 

Their family. 

 

Lena looked around, Thankful for how blessed she is to be part of their Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!! 
> 
>  
> 
> PS. SCREAM IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT A BONUS SMUT CHAPTER. XOXO!

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is pre-written so it wouldn’t take me long to update I make sure of that. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine :)


End file.
